House
by TheBookWorm3
Summary: Six kids. One house. When these six children find a house in an airport and find out they were all travelling for the same reason, to see their dads they've never met, they start to investigate. But when they find out they were just being used to save their fathers company, Olympus, that was being attempted to be stolen, do they save the company or let it fall into hands of greed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! No reviews yet. :-( Anyways, everyone in this story is human. I though I should put that out there. I mean, sure they have powers but no one is immortal.**

**Songs of the Day:**

**Rude by Magic!**

**Burn by Ellie Goulding**

**Ain't it Fun by Paramore**

Chapter Four

Bianca

"Thank goodness there's a dishwasher," Thalia muttered as she loaded the plates. "If I got stuck with the chore of washing dishes—"

"Hey," Jason interrupted. He sat on one of the black swirling chairs at the kitchen island. "Should we assign chores?"

Percy scrunched up his face, "I don't know. Like what?"

"Like laundry," Hazel suggested. She was sitting on the counter. "Although…I didn't bring my luggage. I didn't expect to be here so long. And there may not even be a washer and dryer."

"Yeah, that sucks," Nico agreed. "I don't have anything to change into."

Bianca sighed. She didn't bring anything with her. Well, she did have a brush in her pocket like she always does but that was it. How long were they staying, anyways?

"Hello?" A voice called from the living room. It was Chiron. The six children headed into the next room.

Chiron took up the screen from the waist up, like always. Behind him appeared just a blue background.

"Hi, Chiron," Bianca greeted. Everyone else contributed their welcomes.

"Hello everyone," Chiron replied. "Have you settled in yet?"

"No," Thalia huffed. She crossed her arms. "We have no clothes."

"No toiletries," Bianca added.

"No other shoes," Percy gestured to his leather loafers. "My mom forced me to wear these for the 'special occasion.'"

"We'll discuss that in a minute but first we have more important matters," Chiron said. "Would you guys be okay with starting your training tomorrow?"

"You never even explained that. What are we fighting?" Nico asked.

Chiron's eyes shifted off screen, "Should I tell them?"

"I guess so," another voice replied. The voice was masculine.

Chiron must of saw our confused faces because he laughed and said, "This is my colleague, you can call him Mr. D."

Another person joined the screen. It was a man with black hair, a very loud purple Hawaiian shirt and a potbelly. He held a diet Coke. "Hello," he greeted. "So let's see, we have," he pointed to Jason first, "Jackson."

"No," Percy interrupted, "that's me."

"I thought you were Peter."

Percy exchanged a look with Jason.

"Then little Hailey, Nicole, Beatrice and…Theresa."

Thalia glared hard at the screen, "its Thalia."

"And I'm not a girl!" Nico cried.

Mr. D shrugged and went out of screen.

"So, what are we fighting?" Nico asked again.

Chiron's eyes turned cold, "There's this man who is trying to take over America. We're trying to get into the system and shut it down before he can takeover."

"Takeover what?" Percy asked.

"Have you ever heard of Olympus?" The six shook their heads and Chiron went on. "Olympus is owned by three extremely powerful and wealthy brothers. The three brother's own the main three parts of the company and those branch into smaller companies. Everything they've ever done is on a computer. If K, the bad guy, gets in and steals these files, he could take over entirely. The three brothers basically run this country. Everything comes from them and their companies. K stealing this…he could stop anything from coming in or out of the country. We'd run low on supplies, for instance. Most of the people who join K were promised a part of it. We're just trying to make sure this doesn't happen without letting everyone know of it. If they did, well, it wouldn't be good."

"Now that I think about it, Olympus has this little logo doesn't it?" Percy recalled. "That logo is on everything. Furniture, phones, computers—"

"Exactly. We could lose all of that to greed and jealousy."

"So we're going to fight him?" Jason clarified.

"No, not exactly. He has accomplices all over America that run these little businesses. We're going to try and fight them at the source."

"So, I'm guessing our dads work for them?" Nico said.

"Um, something like that."

"Chiron, what happens if we die fighting?" Thalia asked.

Chiron frowned, "It's very unlikely—"

"But it's not impossible," Hazel pointed out.

"It's only ever happened once so our knowledge of it is very limited but," Chiron sighed, "If you die here…it's like you never existed."

"Wait," Jason said. "If I die will Thalia still remember me?"

"Of course but your mom wont."

"That…really sucks," Nico said.

"Another thing, how long do you plan on us being here?" Jason asked.

Chiron looked away like he was thinking, "The whole thing can take up to five years—"

"Five years!" Bianca yelled. "What?"

"We suspect K will be attacking in two or three years but another source says five. There's no way we can be sure."

"I think my mom will notice if I come back out 17 almost 18," Percy said.

"No worries, once you're out your age will return to twelve."

"Good, so back to our first question, we have no clothes or anything."

Chiron smiled, "You guys ask way too many questions. Have you even checked your bedrooms?"

"Um…"

"Go check," Chiron instructed.

"Let's check out the girls' bedrooms first," Thalia suggested.

Of the two doors on the left side of the living room they tried the left one first. Inside was a cubicle with four doors. Three on the left and one on the right. The first door led to a room painted red. It had a large bed against the wall, a dresser a nightstand with a lamp and across from it was the closet. Bianca went towards the closet and opened it. To say the least, the clothing wasn't very colourful. Bianca knew it wasn't hers.

"These must be my clothes," Thalia said poking her head in the closet. "None of my real clothes but things I've wanted. All here."

The group all shuffled into the next room. It had mint green walls and they discovered it was Hazel's. The last room was Bianca's and it had light purple walls. The fourth door led to the bathroom. Inside were three showers, three sinks, a very large mirror, a toilet and a towel rack. It held six towels: two red, two mint green and two purple. Back in the living room, the door beside the one that led to the girls' bedroom led to their bathroom. It was the same thing on the boys' side. Nico's room had grey walls, Jason's had green and Percy's had blue.

When they went back into the living room a new set of words flashed on the screen.

_All six children assigned to bedrooms._

_Step Three: Accomplished_

After watching a movie with Hazel and Percy, Bianca retired to her bedroom. Nico had chosen to stay in his room and play with his cards and Jason and Thalia had both decided to stay on their phones all night. The phones didn't call or text their friends but they all found one on our bedside table. Bianca passed Thalia and Hazel's room before reaching her own. Once there she quickly changed into her nightgown. Before going to bed she passed through the living room and into the boys' dormitory. Once she stood in front of her brother's room she knocked gently.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Bianca." She opened the door and entered. Nico sat cross-legged on the bed with one earbud in his ear. "Your music is so loud _I _can hear it."

Nico sighed and turned off his music. "Hi."

"Hey," Bianca replied as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"So…why'd you come in here?"

Bianca shrugged, "I just wanted to talk."

Nico got under his blanket. "I'm still not sure if this is a dream or not."

"I don't know," Bianca combed her hair with her fingers. "I mean, it is real Nico, I'm just worried. What if we die? We're like in another dimension."

"Bianca, I really hope we don't die."

"Me too, Nico."

She opened her arms, "Let's hug it out."

"No, Bianca—stop."

"Please?"

Nico sighed, "Okay."

Bianca wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Aww," came a voice from the door. Percy stood their smiling.

"Percy, you creep!" Bianca threw a pillow at him which he dodged. "'Night," he said before walking off to his own room.

**Thanks for reading! **

**REVIEW!**

**FOLLOW!**

**FAVOURITE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, people are actually reading this story! No reviews yet, but that's okay, cuz I got favs and follows. Thanks. So, I plan on this story being thirty or forty chapters long and I am actually determined to finish this one, unlike the others.**

**Songs of the Day (I changed it because I don't always listen to music while writing):**

**Problem by Ariana Grande**

**Human by Christina Perri**

**Empire by Shakira**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter Two

Percy

Percy uneventfully dragged his suitcase behind him into the building. His mom was talking but Percy had accidentally tuned her out. He stifled a yawn.

"Mom, the flight isn't for another three hours," Percy groaned. "Why are we here so early?"

"It's only twelve o'clock, Percy. Besides, it can take hours to get through security."

Percy began to look around the airport. There were tons of people walking around with their luggage. Adults in business suits, children with their parents. It was really chaotic. As they turned the corner Percy stopped confused. There, in the middle of the walking way was a house. Just a small, square house. It was white but had a blue roof, door and patio that spread all around it. A gutter ran around the top of it. But the fact that there was house was no longer surprising. People were walking through the house, like it wasn't there at all.

Percy scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What is it, Percy?" his mom called from ahead.

Percy glanced from his mother to the house. His mother looked at him expectantly. Percy's heart dropped. She couldn't see it. "N-nothing," Percy stuttered. He slowly began to walk again.

His mother began to walk too. Out of instinct Percy almost told her to watch out but he bit the inside of his cheek. As his mother walked through the house, he quickly ran ahead and watched her walk out. A few feet ahead was the end of the line for security. His mother joined the line and Percy stood behind her.

Was the house a figment of his imagination? It couldn't be. It was much too vivid. At this point, about ten more people had joined the line behind him. Percy needed an excuse to get into the house. "Mom?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

Sally hesitated, "I don't know, Percy."

"Mom, a turtle can walk faster than this line."

Sally bit her lip, "Be quick."

Percy nodded and ran off. When he was sure his mom wasn't looking he stopped right at the porch of the house. Three steps up was the door. He looked up nervously. Slowly, he ascended the stairs. His hand lifted up and he knocked on the door.

No answer.

He wondered what the people who couldn't see the house saw.

"Um, hey," a voice said from behind him.

Percy swore, he jumped three feet in the air. When he turned around he saw two people. An older girl with short black hair and startling blue eyes. The younger boy beside her had matching eyes but blonde hair. "You scared me!" Percy said.

"Thanks, I noticed," the girl replied. "So…nice house you got here."

"It's…it's not mine."

The boy spoke up, "whose is it?"

"I don't know," Percy replied. "I've never seen it before, I was just walking through the airport and I saw it. So, I told my mom I was going to the bathroom but really, I wanted to see the house."

The girl nodded, "Yeah, isn't it weird how people are just walking through it?"

Percy nodded, "Um, yeah." He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm Percy."

The blonde haired kid introduced himself next, "I'm Jason and this is my sister—"

"Thalia," the girl said. "Well, let's go inside."

"I don't know," Percy replied, sheepishly.

"Are you scared?"

"No, it's just that…what if the owner comes back and finds intruders in his house?"

"I don't think anyone owns this place," Thalia replied.

"But—"

"Yeesh, Percy, I'll open it myself." She pushed past him and opened the door. "Wow. This place is definitely bigger on the inside then the outside."

Jason and Percy walked in behind her. From the outside you'd think the kitchen took up all of the space. The kitchen had cupboards along one of the walls. There was a stove and a microwave in-between. In the middle of the room was an island with three swirling chairs. Across from the black cupboards was a dining room with six chairs and a black table. An arch led to the living room. The living room was a step down. There was a black leather couch in an L-shape and two matching love seats on either side. In front of the couches was a large TV hooked up to the wall. On either side of the living room were two doors. Percy assumed they led to bedrooms and bathrooms.

Thalia looked around, impressed. "Nice."

Percy nodded as he stood behind the couch. "But I have to go. My mom said I could be only gone for a few minutes."

"But Percy—" Jason began.

"I seriously can't stay guys. I have a flight to catch…to visit my dad," he added the last part in a grumble.

"Us too," Jason said.

"What?"

"We're going to go visit our dad too."

Percy frowned, "It's just a coincidence."

_Knock-knock-knock._

Percy froze, "There's someone at the door," he whispered. "What if it's the owner?"

"If it was the owner, they wouldn't be knocking," Thalia rolled her eyes and went to answer the door. Jason and Percy watched from the couch. "Hi," Thalia said. "Who are you?" She paused, "Oh, I'm Thalia. It's not my house. Me, my brother and my friend just came in because we thought it was weird, you know? A house in the middle of the airport." After a bit of more talking Thalia led the two kids into the living room. There was a girl and a boy. They both had pale skin. The girl had long dark brown hair that reached her mid-back. She had dark brown eyes. The shorter boy beside her had short dark brown hair and dark eyes. "Guys, this is Bianca and Nico."

Percy waved and Jason nodded. "This is my brother Jason and my friend Percy."

"So, you guys can see the house too?" Percy clarified.

Bianca nodded, "Yeah. This place is way bigger than I thought it would be."

"I know…well, I have to go," Percy said.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Because I don't want to miss my flight."

"Hey, that reminds me," Thalia said. "Where are you guys going?"

"California to visit our dad, why?" Bianca answered.

"Not a coincidence!" Thalia insisted. "Percy, think about it. We're all going to visit our dads and we all can see this house. Have you ever met your dad?"

"No," Percy replied.

"What about you guys?" Bianca shook her head. "So, 'coincidentally' our dads all want to meet us? Percy, be rational."

Percy nodded, "Okay. Thalia can I at least go outside and see if my mom is close to the beginning of the line?"

"Fine," Thalia replied bitterly.

Percy headed towards the door. When he opened it he saw a little girl standing there. She was maybe nine or ten and had light brown skin. Her golden eyes widened when she saw Percy. "I, I was just—"

"I'm Percy," Percy smiled at her in an attempt to make her feel more comfortable.

It seemed to work because her shoulders dropped, "I'm Hazel."

"Nice to meet you. Here, I'll show you around."

He led her inside to the living room where everyone else was seated. "Guys, this is Hazel."

She waved hesitantly. Her frizzy hair made a halo around her face.

"Hi, I'm Jason."

"Bianca."

"I'm Nico."

"And I'm Thalia. So, Hazel, where are you headed?"

"To my dad's house." Thalia pointedly looked at Percy.

"Huh, interesting. Have you ever met him?" Hazel shook her head. "It's official," Thalia declared. "This is _not _a coincidence!"

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked.

"None of us have met our dads, we're all going to visit him and we can all see this house."

"Hey guys," Bianca called their attention to her, "Look at the TV."

The television was flashing green neon words over and over again.

_All six children have checked into House. _

_Step One: Accomplished._

A man's face filled the screen, "Hello, I'm Chiron."

**Okay next chapter tomorrow. And just a heads-up, when school starts in September the updates will become much farther apart but I'll try my best. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know, I broke my promise already. But in my defense I was busy at a BBQ. Anyways, I'd like to thank Guest for my very first review. So, can I please please please have some more reviews guys? They really help and I read every single one. **

**Songs of the Day:**

**Best Day of My Life by American Authors**

**Sing Ed Sheeran**

**Classic MKTO**

Chapter Three

Thalia

Now I know how Percy felt when I scared him. When the man appeared on the screen I gasped and placed a hand on my heart. That was scary.

"Hello, I'm Chiron."

"Is…is this your house?" Percy asked hesitantly.

Chiron chuckled, "Calm down my boy and introduce yourselves."

"No," Thalia said firmly. "Not until you tell us what you want." Although the man looked friendly, she didn't want to take any chances. The man only appeared waist up. He appeared to be sitting on a chair. He had warm brown eyes and smile wrinkles. A neatly groomed brown beard sat on his chin.

"I don't _want _anything."

"Could you explain what's going on? With the house and everything?" Jason asked. Jason had always been the more reasonable of the two. While Thalia always had a tougher demeanor Jason was…nicer. And more understanding. I mean, I guess if Thalia tried she could be nice.

Chiron sighed, "Alright. I'll explain what I can for now."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Percy frowning, "Wait? Percy, what's wrong."

"My mom," he sighed. "Now I'm afraid to go back, my mom's going to be disappointed. I've been gone for," he glanced at his watch and scrunched up his eyebrows, "Um…a very long time."

"Percy you're like eleven and you can't read a watch?" Thalia accused.

Percy shrugged, "I'm twelve. Anyways, I have to go."

Chiron raised his brown eyebrows amused, "You haven't realized it yet, have you?"

"Wait, what?" Hazel spoke for the first time.

"Time doesn't pass. Once everyone was inside time stopped."

"Bull," Thalia accused.

"Excuse me?" Chiron asked.

"It's impossible."

"Isn't this all?"

Thalia bit her lip, "Okay. Let's say this isn't a dream or illusion. Why are we here?"

"House chose you," Chiron said.

"You say house like it's a person," Nico observed.

"Well," Chiron paused, "Not to say House has a brain but, it has a mind. It only appears to certain people. And it chose you six to join us."

"Join whom, exactly?" Percy asked.

"Omáda."

"Oma-what?"

"It's our group. It literally translates to 'team'."

"What if we refuse?" Thalia pointed out boldly.

Chiron thought about it, "I don't mean to be rash but if you refuse America will be no more. Now will you introduce yourselves?"

Thalia glared at the screen.

"Well, I'm Jason Grace…um I just turned twelve in July," Jason said awkwardly.

Percy spoke next, "I'm Percy Jackson and my birthday is August 18th so I'm almost thirteen."

"I'm Bianca di Angelo and I'll be thirteen August 29th."

"And I'm Nico di Angelo, I'm eleven. My birthday is no time soon," Nico shrugged.

"I'm Hazel," she looked down, "and I'm ten."

They all looked at Thalia expectantly, "I'm fourteen and my birthday is in December."

"So," he looked down and Thalia assumed he was writing this down. "Thalia, could you stand, please?"

Thalia hesitantly stood up in front of the TV.

"Okay, hands and legs out just turn around slowly," Chiron instructed.

"Why am I doing this?" Thalia asked as she turned.

Chiron hummed, "Just a quick scan." After two 360 degree turns Thalia was told she was done.

"Cool," Nico said as Thalia's 3D image came up on the screen. Beside it was her information.

"Hey!" Thalia said as she watched the screen. "What was that? About my dad?"

The screen flashed again in its signature neon green letters.

_Thalia Grace_

_Age: 14_

_Father: Zeus Olympian_

Thalia exchanged a look with her brother. They've never heard their father's name before, "Zeus Olympian?" Percy read.

"Percy, you're next," Chiron said.

Percy hopped off the couch and spread out his arms and legs. When he finished his information popped up next.

_Perseus Jackson_

_Age: 12_

_Father: Poseidon Olympian_

Thalia snorted, "Perseus."

"Shut up," Percy grumbled as he sat down. "Poseidon Olympian. Interesting."

Next up was Bianca.

_Bianca di Angelo_

_Age: 12_

_Father: Hades Olympian_

_Jason Grace_

_Age: 12_

_Father: Zeus Olympian_

_Nico di Angelo_

_Age: 11_

_Father: Hades Olympian_

_Hazel Levesque_

_Age: 10_

_Father: Hades Olympian_

"Great, well, it's almost one, I'll let you get settled in," Chiron said checking his watch. "Girls to your left boys to your right. Have a good evening. We'll start your training in a few days."

Chiron disappeared. Then, words began flashing on the screen again.

_All six children scanned._

_Step Two: Accomplished_

"I feel like were on a weird version of Big Brother without the eviction part," Thalia commented as they all went into the kitchen. "Like, I almost called him Julie for a second there."

Bianca sighed, "This is just weird. Do you think our dads are connected or something?"

"Probably, they all have the same last name. I guess we're all related." Jason shrugged. "So, when's dinner?"

Nobody spoke.

"Whenever. And whatever's in the fridge, I guess," Percy shrugged. He got up and poked his head in the fridge. "I feel like I'm in kitchen heaven."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Only you, Percy."

"Don't judge."

The six kids sat round the dining table eating dinner. The only sound was the sipping of juice and chewing. They had finally all agreed on burgers for dinner which Percy and Jason had volunteered to 'grill' in the oven.

"You guys act like you can't talk," Nico commented after near ten minutes of silence.

Everyone momentarily stopped eating. "So…what do you guys think of Chiron?" Percy asked finally.

"He seems nice," Hazel answered.

"I don't know," Thalia replied. "Kind of sketchy."

"You didn't seem to like him much," Bianca added.

Thalia shrugged, "I'm not going to give my trust to some old man I just met."

"Yeah," Percy added. "Who knows if this all just some cruel joke."

"Exactly."

"But what reason does he have to pull some stunt like this?" Jason reasoned. "Besides, you saw the dozens of people walking through the house. That is not a joke."

Hazel nodded, "At first I thought it was just some stunt. But then my mom walked through it and I saw you guys go inside—I just wanted to see what was going on."

Bianca nodded and everyone went back to silently eating dinner, "I can trust you guys, right?"

"Of course," Percy said taking another bite of his burger. "So, we're all related. What if our dads are like cousins or something? We're all going to California, right?"

Everyone nodded and relaxed back into silence.

"So, does that mean Hazel is our sister?" Nico asked.

"We have the same dad," Hazel shrugged.

Bianca grinned, "Cool, I have a sister."

After a while the silence was broken again.

Bianca stared at her half-eaten burger. "What happens if we die?"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"I mean, we're fighting something to save the USA but what if we die trying?"

Percy frowned, "You make a good point. If we die, what happens? Do our parents just wonder where we are?"

"If we all die, what if time doesn't start again? What if time stays stopped?" Nico added.

"Or what if everything keeps going, as if we we're never born?" Hazel asked.

Everyone stopped eating thinking this over. What did happen if they died? "I don't know," Thalia sighed. "Maybe we can ask Chiron tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and they spent the rest of their dinner in silence.

**Okay question of the chapter. Who is right about dying? Percy, Hazel or Nico?**

_**FAVOURITE**_

_**FOLLOW**_

_**REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! No reviews yet. :-( Anyways, everyone in this story is human. I though I should put that out there. I mean, sure they have powers but no one is immortal.**

**Songs of the Day:**

**Rude by Magic!**

**Burn by Ellie Goulding**

**Ain't it Fun by Paramore**

Chapter Four

Bianca

"Thank goodness there's a dishwasher," Thalia muttered as she loaded the plates. "If I got stuck with the chore of washing dishes—"

"Hey," Jason interrupted. He sat on one of the black swirling chairs at the kitchen island. "Should we assign chores?"

Percy scrunched up his face, "I don't know. Like what?"

"Like laundry," Hazel suggested. She was sitting on the counter. "Although…I didn't bring my luggage. I didn't expect to be here so long. And there may not even be a washer and dryer."

"Yeah, that sucks," Nico agreed. "I don't have anything to change into."

Bianca sighed. She didn't bring anything with her. Well, she did have a brush in her pocket like she always does but that was it. How long were they staying, anyways?

"Hello?" A voice called from the living room. It was Chiron. The six children headed into the next room.

Chiron took up the screen from the waist up, like always. Behind him appeared just a blue background.

"Hi, Chiron," Bianca greeted. Everyone else contributed their welcomes.

"Hello everyone," Chiron replied. "Have you settled in yet?"

"No," Thalia huffed. She crossed her arms. "We have no clothes."

"No toiletries," Bianca added.

"No other shoes," Percy gestured to his leather loafers. "My mom forced me to wear these for the 'special occasion.'"

"We'll discuss that in a minute but first we have more important matters," Chiron said. "Would you guys be okay with starting your training tomorrow?"

"You never even explained that. What are we fighting?" Nico asked.

Chiron's eyes shifted off screen, "Should I tell them?"

"I guess so," another voice replied. The voice was masculine.

Chiron must of saw our confused faces because he laughed and said, "This is my colleague, you can call him Mr. D."

Another person joined the screen. It was a man with black hair, a very loud purple Hawaiian shirt and a potbelly. He held a diet Coke. "Hello," he greeted. "So let's see, we have," he pointed to Jason first, "Jackson."

"No," Percy interrupted, "that's me."

"I thought you were Peter."

Percy exchanged a look with Jason.

"Then little Hailey, Nicole, Beatrice and…Theresa."

Thalia glared hard at the screen, "its Thalia."

"And I'm not a girl!" Nico cried.

Mr. D shrugged and went out of screen.

"So, what are we fighting?" Nico asked again.

Chiron's eyes turned cold, "There's this man who is trying to take over America. We're trying to get into the system and shut it down before he can takeover."

"Takeover what?" Percy asked.

"Have you ever heard of Olympus?" The six shook their heads and Chiron went on. "Olympus is owned by three extremely powerful and wealthy brothers. The three brother's own the main three parts of the company and those branch into smaller companies. Everything they've ever done is on a computer. If K, the bad guy, gets in and steals these files, he could take over entirely. The three brothers basically run this country. Everything comes from them and their companies. K stealing this…he could stop anything from coming in or out of the country. We'd run low on supplies, for instance. Most of the people who join K were promised a part of it. We're just trying to make sure this doesn't happen without letting everyone know of it. If they did, well, it wouldn't be good."

"Now that I think about it, Olympus has this little logo doesn't it?" Percy recalled. "That logo is on everything. Furniture, phones, computers—"

"Exactly. We could lose all of that to greed and jealousy."

"So we're going to fight him?" Jason clarified.

"No, not exactly. He has accomplices all over America that run these little businesses. We're going to try and fight them at the source."

"So, I'm guessing our dads work for them?" Nico said.

"Um, something like that."

"Chiron, what happens if we die fighting?" Thalia asked.

Chiron frowned, "It's very unlikely—"

"But it's not impossible," Hazel pointed out.

"It's only ever happened once so our knowledge of it is very limited but," Chiron sighed, "If you die here…it's like you never existed."

"Wait," Jason said. "If I die will Thalia still remember me?"

"Of course but your mom wont."

"That…really sucks," Nico said.

"Another thing, how long do you plan on us being here?" Jason asked.

Chiron looked away like he was thinking, "The whole thing can take up to five years—"

"Five years!" Bianca yelled. "What?"

"We suspect K will be attacking in two or three years but another source says five. There's no way we can be sure."

"I think my mom will notice if I come back out 17 almost 18," Percy said.

"No worries, once you're out your age will return to twelve."

"Good, so back to our first question, we have no clothes or anything."

Chiron smiled, "You guys ask way too many questions. Have you even checked your bedrooms?"

"Um…"

"Go check," Chiron instructed.

"Let's check out the girls' bedrooms first," Thalia suggested.

Of the two doors on the left side of the living room they tried the left one first. Inside was a cubicle with four doors. Three on the left and one on the right. The first door led to a room painted red. It had a large bed against the wall, a dresser a nightstand with a lamp and across from it was the closet. Bianca went towards the closet and opened it. To say the least, the clothing wasn't very colourful. Bianca knew it wasn't hers.

"These must be my clothes," Thalia said poking her head in the closet. "None of my real clothes but things I've wanted. All here."

The group all shuffled into the next room. It had mint green walls and they discovered it was Hazel's. The last room was Bianca's and it had light purple walls. The fourth door led to the bathroom. Inside were three showers, three sinks, a very large mirror, a toilet and a towel rack. It held six towels: two red, two mint green and two purple. Back in the living room, the door beside the one that led to the girls' bedroom led to their bathroom. It was the same thing on the boys' side. Nico's room had grey walls, Jason's had green and Percy's had blue.

When they went back into the living room a new set of words flashed on the screen.

_All six children assigned to bedrooms._

_Step Three: Accomplished_

After watching a movie with Hazel and Percy, Bianca retired to her bedroom. Nico had chosen to stay in his room and play with his cards and Jason and Thalia had both decided to stay on their phones all night. The phones didn't call or text their friends but they all found one on our bedside table. Bianca passed Thalia and Hazel's room before reaching her own. Once there she quickly changed into her nightgown. Before going to bed she passed through the living room and into the boys' dormitory. Once she stood in front of her brother's room she knocked gently.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Bianca." She opened the door and entered. Nico sat cross-legged on the bed with one earbud in his ear. "Your music is so loud _I _can hear it."

Nico sighed and turned off his music. "Hi."

"Hey," Bianca replied as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"So…why'd you come in here?"

Bianca shrugged, "I just wanted to talk."

Nico got under his blanket. "I'm still not sure if this is a dream or not."

"I don't know," Bianca combed her hair with her fingers. "I mean, it is real Nico, I'm just worried. What if we die? We're like in another dimension."

"Bianca, I really hope we don't die."

"Me too, Nico."

She opened her arms, "Let's hug it out."

"No, Bianca—stop."

"Please?"

Nico sighed, "Okay."

Bianca wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Aww," came a voice from the door. Percy stood their smiling.

"Percy, you creep!" Bianca threw a pillow at him which he dodged. "'Night," he said before walking off to his own room.

**Thanks for reading! **

**REVIEW!**

**FOLLOW!**

**FAVOURITE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thanks for all the follows and favs. Anyways, I've been waiting sooooooo long to upload this chapter. It's...interesting. **

**Songs of the Day:**

**Pompeii by Bastille**

**The Monster by Eminem**

**Bang Bang by Jessie J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO (or any songs I mention).**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter Five

Hazel

Monday, August 2nd

The next morning Hazel woke up from a dreamless sleep. She was wrapped by a layer of blankets and felt so warm and toasty that she didn't want to get out. But then she remembered. Today was training day. She stretched out her arms as she yawned. When she finally cleared her brain she looked at the digital clock beside her bed. 9:24 a.m., August 2nd. Hazel sighed and swung her legs over the bed. She headed towards the bathroom. As she entered steam poured out of the room. Bianca was looking in front of the mirror with several bobby pins on the table. A hand stuck out of one of the showers and grabbed a towel. Thalia stepped out a few seconds later.

"Thalia's been in the shower for an hour," Bianca explained as she brushed her hair.

"Bianca's been doing her hair just as long," Thalia replied as she wrapped another towel around her hair.

Hazel picked up her toothbrush that the house had provided from the sink and began to apply toothpaste. "So we're training today?" Bianca said as she wrapped her hair into a bun.

"Yeah and I'm sure it'll suck," Thalia replied as she grabbed her own toothbrush.

Hazel spat in the sink. "It can't be that bad."

Thalia sighed and stuck her toothbrush in her mouth. "I hate Mondays."

Hazel sat at the dining table eating cereal. Percy, Nico and Thalia were there but Jason and Bianca were in the living room watching TV. Yeah, apparently you can watch real TV on that thing.

"Hey guys!" Bianca ran into the room. I think Chiron's about to come through. The four of them followed Bianca back to the living room. The TV was blinking.

_Incoming message._

Chiron's face filled the screen. "Is everyone ready?"

Hazel shrugged as Thalia answered, "I guess so."

"Good, in your closet you'll find your training suits. Once dressed, head outside."

The TV flashed off.

Hazel tugged at her suit again. It really just consisted of a pair of skin tight black shorts and a white t-shirt tucked in. The boys wore the same white t-shirt with black basketball shorts. When everyone was ready they walked out the door to find an arena. There were different stations posted all over the place. A large box holding what looked like swords inside. Behind them the house stood tall.

"Wow," Thalia muttered.

"Hello students." Hazel knew that voice. She turned and saw Chiron but not what she expected. Chiron was in a wheelchair. Following him were six people in their same outfits except with orange shirts.

"You're in a wheelchair?" Nico asked but it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes, will that be a problem?"

"I-I was just surprised," Nico stuttered.

Chiron smiled and gestured to the people behind him. "This is a few people from Omáda."

The first in line was a girl with blonde hair, tan skin and scary grey eyes. Next was a girl with feathers braided into her brown hair. Beside her was a tall blonde guy with blue eyes and next to him was an Asian guy. The last two was a Latino boy and a tough looking girl.

"They are responsible for finding your strengths and weaknesses and strengthening your talents so you can join the team. The group includes a few more people and once you join our team will come to twenty. On Friday you'll be introduced to my bosses. Now I ask you to introduce yourselves."

The girl with the grey eyes stepped forward. "I'm Annabeth."

"I'm Piper," the second girl smiled.

And it went on. There was Luke, Frank, Leo and Clarisse. Then they introduced ourselves. "I will pair you up, no complaints." He looked from us to the new group. "Thalia and Luke," he decided. The two stood together on the side. "Jason and Piper, Percy and Annabeth, Hazel and…" He looked from Frank and Leo. "…Leo," he finally decided. "Bianca and Clarisse, Nico and Frank. Okay, get started."

For the first time Hazel got a clear look at Leo's face. He looked startling like an older version of, "Sammy?"

"What?" he looked confused.

"You look like someone I know…named Sammy," Hazel stuttered.

Leo laughed, "I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "I have a little ten year-old cousin named Sammy."

"You really look alike."

"Our moms are twins," Leo shrugged. "Are you dating him?" Leo wiggled his eyebrows.

Hazel quickly looked away, "No. I'm only ten."

"So, where do you want to start?"

Hazel looked around for an empty station.

"I suggest swords first," Leo said.

Hazel nodded and followed him towards the large bin of knives. "What's your preference? Short, long, daggers?" Hazel frowned. "I think you should try this." He held a three foot sword up made of something gold and placed it in her hand. "Does it feel right?"

It's hard to know what right feels like if you don't know what right is. "Something shorter?" she suggested.

"A dagger," Leo rummaged through the bin. "How about this?" He placed a much shorter sword in her hand.

"Perfect."

Percy

"But Hazel and Leo are already there," Percy protested. He and Annabeth stood in the middle of the arena deciding on where to go. Percy was still startled how her eyes ruined her perfect California complexion.

"So?"

"Plus, who use swords these days? It's the 21st Century."

Annabeth shrugged, "We're old-fashioned."

"Let's try something else," Percy suggested.

"Fine, archery it is."

The archery range basically consisted of several targets and a bunch of bow and arrows. Thalia was already there and most of her arrows at least made the target.

"You're pretty good at this," Luke complimented.

Thalia smiled, "Thanks."

"That's like the first time I've ever seen you smile," Percy said.

Thalia rolled her eyes and went back to injuring her target.

"If you don't figure out how to hold the bow and arrow you'll never get to the shooting," Annabeth sighed.

Percy fumbled with the bow for a bit more. "Okay, now aim and shoot," Annabeth instructed.

Percy let the string go. It narrowly missed Thalia's head. "Percy, I swear!" Thalia glared daggers at him.

"I didn't mean to!" Percy protested. His hands shot up in the universal sign of surrender.

"Okay, so it's a no to archery," Annabeth decided. "Let's go, Percy."

"You're really picky," Annabeth said looking for another sword.

Percy stood beside her with his hands in his pockets, "You said if the sword doesn't seem right—"

"That doesn't mean you can say no to everything!" Annabeth ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"What's up with your eyes?" Percy blurted.

Annabeth stared at him, "Excuse me?"

"They're grey. Like storm clouds," Percy continued. "They're pretty."

Annabeth blushed, "Thanks."

Jason

Piper was pretty. Like _really _pretty. She had tan skin, brown hair and eyes that seemed to never stay on the same colour for more than a few seconds. You could tell she was at least half of Native American descent.

"Where do you want to start?" Piper asked.

Jason tore his eyes away from her and looked around. Really there were only two things to do. Archery or swords. Piper must've noticed his confusion because she said, "Those doors we came from lead to outside. We'll do more there next week."

"Where does the rest of the team live?"

"Well, in a house like you. That's how we we're gathered, too. Except through a series of buildings. House can travel and sometimes it does. So the fourteen of us live together."

"Who else exactly?"

"So, me, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Clarisse and Luke were chosen to help Chiron train you guys. The other eight are Travis, Connor (brothers), Beckendorf—he goes by his last name but his real name is Charles—Silena (his girlfriend), Zoë, Will, Katie, Grover, Juniper and Reyna. House chose us, we accepted the mission and now we're here. But that was a year and half ago. Then Chiron got a call from his 'bosses'—whom we've never met by the way—and was told that they were sending six more people. That's you guys. It was odd, though. House chose you but really it didn't. Chiron's bosses influenced House to choose you for some reason. I guess they really wanted you on the team. And now they want to meet you. I've heard a rumour that they have powers. And you all mysteriously met in the same airport. Weird isn't it?"

Jason frowned, "Yeah. Weird."

"Well, c'mon, let's start with finding you the perfect sword."

"So, how'd it go?" Chiron asked at the end of our five hour session. It was near 3 o'clock now. "Annabeth?"

"Percy is dead-awful at archery. He nearly killed Thalia! And he couldn't find a proper sword, so basically, I have nothing to say," Annabeth reported.

Chiron pulled something out of his pocket. Was that a pen? He tossed it to Percy and he easily caught it. "A pen?"

"Your sword," Chiron replied.

"Where did it come from?" Percy frowned.

"Your father." He turned away from him. "Piper?"

Jason's partner stepped up, "Jason was okay at archery I guess. And he found a sword but from his stance I could tell it wasn't right. We can try again tomorrow," Piper shrugged.

Chiron stuck his hand in his other pocket. He held a golden coin between his thumb and pointer finger. Jason watched it soar in the air. It landed in his hand as a sword.

Chiron immediately moved on. "Okay, Leo?" Hazel apparently had the perfect dagger and claimed she didn't need a different one. Thalia was an expert at the bow and arrow and got a silver one. Bianca also seemed to be leaning towards archery. Nico received an awesome black sword from Chiron.

Jason sat at the table explaining what Piper said to him during dinner. "That is weird," Bianca clarified.

Jason nodded.

"When we meet them on Friday we'll figure it out," Thalia declared. "Any other news?"

"It's impossible to lose my pen," Percy announced. "I thought I lost it and it reappeared in my pocket. And I tested it. Three times."

"That's cool," Thalia agreed. "Anything else?"

"Well, I have a friend named Sammy and Leo is his cousin. Their moms are twins and they look exactly alike." Hazel suggested.

"Huh," Percy though about it. "Do you think Sammy knows?"

"I doubt it. I mean, he came to see me before I left and he kissed me like he knew something bad might happen—"

"He kissed you!" Bianca shrieked. "Hazel you're like two!"

"I'm ten," Hazel protested, fanning herself. "And it was just on the cheek."

"Please, if anything Percy and Annabeth were probably making out every time no one was watching," Thalia snorted.

Percy blushed deeply, "We were not."

"You did keep on laughing like you were best friends," Nico added.

"And you made her blush every three seconds," Bianca added.

Percy gazed down at his spaghetti, "We just met."

Thalia rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

_Four days later_

Today was the day we were meeting Chiron's bosses. Jason wasn't necessarily excited he was more curious if anything. The six of them left the house right on time, 10 on the dot. Chiron said they weren't training today and to dress decent but not fancy. Thalia was really ready to accuse them of what Piper said. When they got out of the house all fourteen people part of Omáda was there. The six stood across from them. A few minutes later Chiron wheeled in with three tall men following him. Jason's posture naturally straightened. They stopped in front of them. All the men wore suits. The first man wore a striped suit. He had blue eyes and a neatly trimmed beard. The second man wore a blue suit and had warm green eyes. The last man had a midnight black suit and pale skin.

"Omáda, meet my bosses," Chiron looked slightly nervous. "Zeus, Poseidon and Hades… Olympian, better known as The Big 3." The Omáda team smiled at them but the six stood there shocked. Several things clicked in Jason's head in a second. Those were their fathers. Their fathers had all invited them on this trip on purpose. They wanted them to meet each other and see House all so they could help them. They didn't want to meet their kids, they just needed them. Apparently this clicked in everyone else's heads too.

Thalia gasped, "You…you freaking lied to us! To our parents!"

Tears brimmed Bianca's eyes, "So that was your plan? To use us to save Olympus?"

Hades reached out to his daughter, "Bianca—"

Bianca backed up.

Omáda stood to the side confused as to why they were yelling at Chiron's bosses. Chiron cringed like he knew this was going to happen. "Percy, what's going on?" Annabeth demanded.

Percy glared at Poseidon, thoroughly ignoring Annabeth, "Mom told me that you actually wanted to see me. She told me you loved me and it was just a big fat lie."

Poseidon grabbed his son's shoulders, "Percy, I did want to see—"

"Save it!" Percy snapped and thrust out of his father's grasp. "Don't touch me. Don't act like you want me as your son. I quit! I'm not doing it, I'm not helping you." Percy grabbed his pen out of his pocket and threw it. It harmlessly ricocheted of his father's chest.

Thalia glared at her own father, "Count me out, too. I cannot believe you used us like that!"

Nico just turned away. Bianca wiped her tears and ran back to the house. Percy, Thalia and Nico followed suit. Jason jumped when the door slammed leaving the house shaken. Jason glared at Zeus. "C'mon, Hazel. Let's go." He protectively wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I," she couldn't meet her father's eye. "I was so excited to meet you and then, and then this happens and…" Hazel glanced at Hades again before slowly shaking her head and following Jason back into House.

**Aww, that was sad. Kinda. Anyways, as always, thanks for reading. Please take three seconds out of your day to write me a review. It could be like 'Good job' or something like that. The only reason I'm asking is b/c I've read a story with only three chapters and it has over 90 reviews and then I look at mine that has five chapters and one review and I kind of get depressed. I'm just not sure whether or not people are actual liking this story, you know?**

**Chapter discussion: So there was a bit of Percabeth, as promised. I think they were a bit over dramatic but whatever. I decided Leo over Frank because I wanted Hazel to figure out the Leo/Sammy thing first. Also, because Sammy is basically Hazel's love interest in this story there is basically no Frazel but they can still be friends. I decided to just make Sammy and Leo cousins because I really like Sammy. Next chapter tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Percy

Friday, August 6th

Percy stormed back into House and slammed the door behind him. The nerve of his father. Percy couldn't believe him. He was all set to visit his father whom he thought actually wanted to see him and then he discovers it's all just so they can help save the company. This adds up with everything Piper told Jason. Jason and Hazel walked in a few minutes later and Jason slammed the door making House shake again. They all went and sat on the couch. Percy felt that the pen, or _Riptide, _had already reappeared in his pocket. Stupid magic pen sword thing.

"What're we going to do now?" Bianca asked as she wiped her eyes.

"I don't know about you guys but I am going home," Thalia said. "I'm not going to help someone who lied to my brother, lied to my mother, and used me and my cousins. I'm not."

Percy glared at the wall, "We have to find a way to leave."

"Percy!" Annabeth stomped into House. "What was that?"

"Annabeth," Percy ran a hand through his hair, "What are you doing here?"

Annabeth sat beside him on the couch, "You know Chiron's bosses?"

"More like recognized," Thalia said.

Another person walked through the door. It was Piper. "Hey, what's going on?" She was followed by all of the Omáda team.

"You brought the whole group in here?" Jason protested.

"We're a team," Clarisse crossed her arms.

"Fine," Nico glared at them. "Introduce yourselves, then." A few people sat on the floor and everyone else squished onto the couch and loveseats.

A pretty girl with long brown hair holding hands with a big guy with chocolate skin spoke first, "Well, I'm Silena."

"She's my half-sister," Piper added.

The big guy spoke next, "I'm Beckendorf."

Two guys who looked like twins smiled and the taller one spoke first, "I'm Travis,"

"And I'm Connor,"

"Stoll," they spoke together.

Thalia leaned towards Percy, "Annoying," she deemed.

Percy smirked. The next girl had long brown hair, "I'm Katie."

"I'm Juniper," a girl with green highlights in her brown hair smiled.

From the floor a guy with a small goatee grinned, "I'm Grover." He sat beside Juniper.

A guy with blonde hair stepped up, "And I'm Will."

"So what's going on?" Annabeth turned to Percy.

Percy looked at Jason who spoke, "During the first training day, Piper and I we're talking and she told me about Chiron's bosses, you guys, House and how weird it all was. So I told my cousins."

"And we agreed with him, it was weird. We we're all brought in the same airport, at the same time all to do the same thing. To visit our fathers we've never met," Bianca added.

Thalia took it away, "So today when we heard our father's names we realized they used us. They told our mom's that they wanted to visit us to get to know us it was a big fat lie. They wanted us to save themselves, not to see us."

"And we are not going to help someone who lied to me and my cousins," Percy said. "I don't ever want to see my father again."

Annabeth placed a hand on Percy's arm and looked at him, "So you're quitting?"

"Absolutely," Nico answered.

Hazel nodded in agreement, "So how do you leave?"

"You can't," Beckendorf answered.

"There must be a way!" Nico insisted.

"House travelled to the arena because it wanted to," Katie explained. "And even if you did travel back, the world won't unfreeze until K is stopped."

"Fine," Bianca snapped. "We'll just stay in here and not help."

"What if K wins? We need you for a reason," Will protested.

"No, you don't. You were fine without us before, it's not like you need us now," Thalia crossed her arms.

"Please guys, you can do things we can't do," Annabeth tried.

"Like what?" Percy asked.

"It's true that Chiron's bosses have powers," Annabeth sighed. "I witnessed it."

"I knew it!" Piper grinned.

"Yeah and we need you guys. As their children you've inherited their powers," Annabeth explained. "It wasn't all a scam. They might've used you but we're not. Besides, are you going to sit around for years, or play with your powers?"

Percy glanced at Thalia who sighed, "If K wins everything ceases to exist, right?"

"Yes," Juniper nodded.

"And this happens if we don't help?" Hazel asked.

Grover nodded, "Probably."

"Fine, but I'm doing this for everybody but my father," Thalia said. Her cousins and brother nodded in agreement.

"That's good," Katie smiled as she stood and stretched. "Tomorrows Saturday so no practice but on Monday again the rest of Omáda will be joining you guys outside tomorrow."

"I guess we're leaving now," Travis said.

Conner nodded, "Yup."

Jason groaned, "Guys, incoming message."

Chiron's face filled the screen. "Thalia, Jason, Nico, Bianca, Hazel and Percy. This addresses you only. You're fathers want to have a meeting with you."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Tell them we said no."

"Please, at least consider," Chiron said.

"When?" Nico asked.

"Tomorrow at one. It'll be at the Empire State Building. Tomorrow you'll find that House has relocated in front of there. Nobody there is frozen, just try not to bump into your parents. But when you do go back everything will rewind."

"So our parents are no longer frozen?" Bianca asked.

Chiron shook his head, "No."

Percy's jaw dropped, "You said everything froze!"

"That was our initial predicament."

"So my mom thinks I ditched her at the airport, that's just great!" Percy sighed.

"Don't worry, time will rewind. So, will you go to the meeting?"

"If we show up, we show up," was Thalia's final answer.

Chiron nodded. "Team Omáda, back to your own house please." The TV blinked off.

"Well…bye," Bianca said. She got up and left for her room.

Team Omáda eventually left.

"So are we going to that meeting?" Percy asked.

"Let's get dressed tomorrow and be ready at one. We'll talk about it and see," Thalia decided.

"If we're going to be on time we'll have to get ready earlier than that," Jason reasoned.

"Exactly," Thalia smirked. "Call me when lunch is ready."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Nico

Friday August 6th

The six cousins all sat around the dining table eating lunch. It was exactly one o'clock. Nico wore nothing fancy and neither did anyone else. It was just jeans and a shirt. Percy peeked his head out the door. House had no windows.

"Okay, we're at the Empire State Building," he announced as he joined the others at the table. "It looks a bit cold outside being August and all."

"So we _are_ going to this meeting?" Bianca clarified.

"We have nothing better to do," Thalia sighed. "But we're still angry at them, right?"

Everybody voiced their agreement.

"Okay, well let's go," Percy suggested.

The six of them stepped out of House blending in with the New Yorkers. Behind them, dozens of people were walking through House. Nico looked up at the building. It was nice to be in New York again. The six of them walked inside the building.

"What floor are we supposed to go to, again?" Nico asked.

"Chiron never said," Thalia replied.

"Well, let's ask the guy at the front desk if he knows anything," Percy suggested.

The six of them walked forwards. The guy at the desk looked at them and sighed, "No kids in the Empire State Building."

"We're here on important business," Percy insisted.

"Fine," the guy tapped his fingers on the desk, "How may I help you?"

"Yeah, which floor is Poseidon, Hades and _Zeus _Olympian on?" Thalia said her father's name with venom. "They were stupid and didn't tell us which one."

The guy smirked and leaned towards us, "Names?"

Thalia looked around her, "Percy, Jason, Nico, Bianca, Hazel and Thalia."

The man reached under the desk and showed us a silver credit card thing. "Get in the elevator alone. Slide this in the key lock and go to the six hundredth floor," he instructed.

Thalia looked at him dumbly, "Is this a joke?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"I've lived in New York my whole life," Percy said. "There is no six hundredth floor."

"Well look kid, take it or leave it." The man went back to reading his magazine.

Jason interrupted before anyone could instigate a fight, "Thanks." And led the group towards the elevator. They made sure they were alone before Thalia slid the card in the key lock. A new button appeared. The 600th floor. Thalia pushed it and they began to go up.

"These guys need better elevator music," Percy decided. "What is that? Stayin' Alive?"

Bianca laughed, "I think so."

Before the song could change the doors dinged open to a very long hallway. It had black marble floors and walls. Thalia pocketed the card as they stepped out. Along the hallway were golden statues, "Must be the employees," Nico whispered. The statues were about ten feet tall each including the pedestal they stood on. Nico counted a total of fourteen.

"This is fancy," Hazel muttered as she dragged her hand along the wall. "I feel like I should take off my shoes."

They stopped in front of a pair of tall, golden doors. Jason hesitated, "Should we knock?"

"I don't think so." Thalia shook her head. "They're expecting us."

Thalia and Percy pushed the golden doors apart. Inside was a very large circular room. It looked like a conference room with a long black table and swirly chairs. Around the room were several different doors that must've lead to the rest of Olympus.

"You're twenty minutes late," a deep voice said. At the head of the table sat Zeus. Flanking him was Hades and Poseidon.

Thalia balled her fists, "I'm not sure if you recall, but we didn't have to come at all."

"That rhymed," Nico whispered. The others looked away trying to hide their smiles.

"Please, sit," Poseidon said.

The six children left three open seats from their father. Nico, Bianca and Hazel sat across from Thalia, Jason and Percy.

"We would like to make amends with you," Hades announced. Nico noticed Hazel was looking anywhere but Hades, Bianca was staring at her feet and Nico just played with a piece of string on his shirt. When nobody spoke he took this as a sign to continue, "First, I think we'd like to explain ourselves and then announce our proposition."

"You being our children are forbidden," Poseidon started. "We're not sure if you're aware but when you left, a storm started outside. Skeletons rose from the ground, jewels popped up everywhere, there was a hurricane and lightning struck several trees."

"So we did that?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Zeus didn't sound very happy. "We had to do some damage control. As my children you've inherited sky powers, meaning you can fly make storms and such. As Poseidon's child you've inherited sea powers so you control the sea and can often make it storm as well. And as Hades children one of you has inherited riches of the earth and the other two would be power of dead meaning you can raise skeletons and such to your aid."

Hades spoke, "Now, onto the reason we left you—"

"Well obviously you jumped straight from when mother to another!" Bianca accused. Nico didn't think she realized she said it in Italian. "Hazel and Nico aren't even a year apart!"

"Bianca, English, please," Percy said.

Bianca rolled her eyes and Nico explained, "When she's angry she speaks Italian."

"Well what did she say?" Jason asked.

"I said," Bianca started, "That Hades jumped from our mother right to Hazel's. Nico and Hazel aren't even a year apart."

Hades children looked at him expectantly, "Well, yes it is true. But I left your mothers for a good reason. We all did."

Thalia huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well? Go on, what's your good reason?" Percy asked.

"We are very powerful," Zeus started.

"Thanks, because it's not like we already knew that!" Thalia snapped.

"Let me finish, Thalia," Zeus said. That was the first time any of them had said one of their names. It sounded odd. Like it was weird they actually knew their names. "A long time ago, when we were just boys, nineteen I'd say, we started our conjoined company according to the powers we received. From where, we don't know. We had just left our home in Greece after we refused our father's offer to take over his clock store. When our own company started to become more known, we were forced to hire more people. We we're come to be known as the fourteen Olympians. It started off as a family thing. Myself, Poseidon, Hades, my wife Hera, her children from a previous marriage, Ares and Hephaestus, and our sister Hestia. Hestia had joined us a few months later. That was the first half. I also had another son later named Dionysus, or Mr. D."

Thalia's nose scrunched up at that fact, "Mr. D! He's our half-brother?"

"Yes. Anyways, we hired more people. Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes and Demeter. That's how our company is branched out. When the other Olympians found out about you six, they were okay with it but worried. Of course they had children of their own but, it wasn't the same. Dionysus didn't develop any of my powers. He got different ones, but that's not the point. I'd say Thalia was about five the night our father showed up. He was envious of our wealth, power and growing company. When we told him to leave he became angry and said if he ever found you six he would kill you."

"That's why we detached ourselves from you," Poseidon explained. "Well now it's useless to do so because he has located all of you. We couldn't believe you all lived in New York City. So we called up your mother's together to bring you here so we could keep you safe. But then," Poseidon stopped and sighed. "We became aware our father was trying to steal the company. So we called Chiron and asked House to collect you so you could fight and be prepared if he ever were to find you. We would rather you be a part of the team then all being lured into his trap."

"So you're telling me that you planned this trip before deciding to send us to House?" Percy theorized.

Poseidon nodded quickly, "Yes."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Nico retorted.

"Yeah, this could be a load of bull to spare our feelings," Thalia put in.

"Isn't our word enough?" Hades asked.

"It's hard trying to believe someone you've never met with a story as crazy as that," Hazel added.

"Is it crazy trying to protect your children?" Zeus demanded.

"How about we let you ask any questions you want and we'll answer truthfully. Will that be enough to sway your thoughts?" Poseidon suggested.

"Okay, fine," Bianca said. "First question is for Hades. Everybody else only had an affair with one woman. Why two?"

"I loved them both," Hades assured. "Any other questions?"

Percy looked Poseidon straight in the eye, "In your story you mentioned your father. Is he K?"

Poseidon nodded, "Yes, but we cannot speak his name."

"Why not?" Jason demanded.

"Saying names are forbidden," Zeus disclosed.

Nico was confused. What was the harm in saying a name? "Write it down then," Hazel suggested.

Zeus sighed and pulled a notepad and a pen from his jacket pocket. He scribbled something down and ripped the sheet off. Thalia stood and retrieved it, as they were sitting so far away.

She read it then passed it around. It read _Kronos. _Weird name.

"Are we…okay now?" Poseidon asked hesitantly.

Percy laughed, "Yeah, dad, its fine."

Poseidon smiled and visibly relaxed, "Good."

"So…what are we going to do now?" Nico asked. "It's just barely two. And, I mean, we just made up and you're rich. It's only fair if you buy us whatever we want."

"Nico!" Bianca yelled.

Everyone else laughed. "Hey, I agree with Nico," Thalia said. "You've all been pretty bad fathers."

"It depends on what you want," Hades said. "Or where we're going."

"The mall!" Bianca insisted.

"No!" Came the cries of everyone else.

"We should go to the carnival," Percy suggested. "There are tons of things to do there."

"That's not half bad," Zeus mused.

"Obviously, your child is smarter than you Poseidon," Hades agreed.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "When are we leaving then?"

"Now, I suppose," Hades suggested.

"Wait," Zeus pulled out a small electric device. Poseidon and Hades frowned and did the same

"What are those?" Hazel asked, leaning forward to get a look.

"Our schedule," Hades barely looked up. "Sorry, not today."

Percy frowned, "Why not?"

"We have a meeting with the rest of the Olympians in an hour," Poseidon explained.

"That's okay with me," Thalia shrugged.

Zeus stared at her, "Pardon me?"

"I guess we'll be back in an hour, then," Jason agreed.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Poseidon frowned.

"You owe us fatherly bonding time," Nico insisted.

"Sitting for three hours in the same room is not fatherly bonding time," Zeus argued.

"No, no, let them come," Hades suggested. "If they want to, let them. There are exactly twenty seats everyone can fit."

Zeus looked at him, "Hades, you're not serious—"

"Come on, Dad. Loosen up!" Thalia demanded.

"Fine," Zeus looked away and shook his head. "Fine."

"Thank you," Thalia sighed. "Now can you reschedule the carnival?"

All three of their heads snapped back to their schedules. "It has to be on a weekend," Bianca reminded.

"We're free at eleven tomorrow for an hour," Zeus muttered. "But no, that won't work."

"Well we can do it next week Saturday between four and ten," Poseidon suggested.

"PM, right?" Percy clarified.

"Of course," replied Hades.

Thalia stood up, "That's fine. I think we should leave now. I guess we'll be back at 3:30. Probably, anyways."

"Dress to impress," Zeus reminded. "No suits or anything but better then what you're wearing now."

"No promises," Jason said.

Percy stood, "AKA, not going to happen."


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I haven't updated in four days, sorry about that. I have tons of chapters done but I wasn't feeling inspired. But now i'm not. Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter Eight

Jason

Friday August 6th

When they got back to House a new message was on the screen.

_All six children have finished first week of training._

_Step Four: Accomplished_

_All six children have received weapon of choice._

_Step Five: Accomplished_

"Well, I'm going to go watch a movie," Percy announced going into the living room. He turned on the TV and scrolled through the list on the TV.

"What movie?" Bianca asked.

"Um…Avengers, I think."

Thalia rushed into the living room and hopped on the couch, nearly crushing Percy. "Cool."

They were about halfway through the movie when Percy suddenly got an alarmed look on his face. "What time is it?"

"It's, two to three-thirty," Nico said glancing at his watch.

"We're going to be late!" Bianca yelled. "We need to change."

"There's no time," Jason reasoned. He knew that if they wasted time to changing their clothes they would be late.

"We have a good two minutes until three-thirty," Thalia shrugged. "Besides, I already have the key. We'll only be like five minutes late if we're quick."

The six of them ran to their rooms. They came back out nearly in unison and they were basically wearing the same thing. The girls wore skinny jeans and blouses with a pair of flats—except for Thalia who wore black sneaker wedges with golden studs. The guys wore slacks and button-down shirts.

They wasted no time running out of House and into the Empire State Building. They ran into the first vacant elevator they saw (which took a good three minutes) and Thalia quickly swiped the card across and firmly pressed her finger on the 600 that popped up. The women they had taken the elevator from had been sneezing and coughing like there was no tomorrow. Now Jason felt like he was going to be sick.

"Nico, time?" Thalia asked.

"Three thirty-nine."

"That's not bad," Jason insisted.

Percy nodded, "We said we wouldn't dress up, now we're dressed up. We said we'd be late, we're barely late. Not bad."

Thalia shrugged as the doors opened. The six cousins ran down the hall and burst into the room.

"We're here!" Nico yelled.

Everyone's heads snapped towards them. Around the table sat the fourteen Olympians. Several of them looked annoyed and rolled their eyes, one person smiled at them and others looked amused.

Hades glanced at his watch, "You're late—again."

"Only half as late as last time," Nico reasoned.

Zeus stood, "These are our children. Thalia, Jason, Percy, Hazel, Bianca and Nico. We expect you to treat them with the respect of everyone else." Jason grinned at that. A bunch of old people have to listen to them just because of their fathers? Maybe this wouldn't be as boring as he had originally thought. There were six empty seats next to their fathers. Three beside Hades and three beside Poseidon. Percy sat right next to his father and Thalia and Jason sat beside him. On the other side, Nico got to sit nearest Hades with his two sisters on his right.

Zeus sat back down, "I think it'd be best if we had you introduce yourselves."

Each Olympian stood and went around introducing themselves. And while they did, Jason noticed distinctive things about each of them. Aphrodite's kaleidoscope eyes matched Piper's. From the little he had seen Annabeth, he always looked at her eyes. A stormy shade of grey like Athena's. Ares tough guy look reminded him of Clarisse, Hermes glint in his blue eyes gave off the vibe 'Stoll Brothers' and Apollo's grin was like Will's. Everyone knew Percy was the spitting image of Poseidon with their raven coloured hair and sea green eyes. Thalia also inherited Zeus' dark hair and they both got his eyes. Nico and Bianca were both light-skinned and had dark eyes and Hazel hadn't taken much from her father except for a few facial features. But with the other Olympians it was the little things.

Hades spoke afterwords, "Back to the task at hand—"

"Hey," Percy interrupted staring at Athena, "You're Annabeth's mom."

Athena seemed startled, "Well, yes—"

"And you're Piper's mom," Jason addressed to Aphrodite. "And Silena's."

She nodded.

"And," Nico went on, "Ares, you're Clarisse's dad."

"And Frank's I think, too," Hazel suggested. "And Hephaestus, you're definitely Leo's dad…and Beckendorf's…and Sammy's uncle." She added the last part in a whisper.

"Hermes, you're Luke's dad, right?" Thalia asked. "And Travis and Connor's."

They continued to name each one off. Demeter was Katie's mom and Will was Apollo's son. When they got to the last four, it became tricky, "Zoë, Grover, Juniper, Reyna," Percy repeated. They each studied each of the Olympian's faces trying to find a match.

"I give up," Thalia said throwing her hands in the air. Everyone else did the same.

Aphrodite started to laugh and soon all of the Olympians had joined in, "What's so funny?" Thalia demanded.

Athena spoke, "You can't expect everyone on Omáda to be one of our children."

"Oh," Bianca frowned.

"Now we're behind schedule," Hades grumbled. "Let's talk stocks…"

**Hmm, kinda short. And very much a filler. Oh well. By the way, I put in the dates in because I, personally, was getting confused.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Percy

Friday, August 6th

The rest of the meeting was super boring, at least to Percy. They talked about stuff like stocks and rates and a bunch of other stuff he wasn't even going to try to understand. Percy supported his head with his hand and his elbow was on that table. It was only two hours into the three hour meeting. Nico was already asleep, believe it or not, sleeping soundly as his head rested on the table. Bianca had found interest in making shadow puppets on the table, curtesy of the fluorescent lights hanging above. Thalia had been staring at the floor for an hour and Jason—Percy thought he tried to look like he was listening, but he was starting to fail. Hazel's eyes were wondering, particularly to the doors around the room. Percy was starting to wonder what was behind those doors. He was in the middle of yawning when he heard something that sparked his interest.

"—Chiron had spoken to us earlier," Zeus was saying, "and said he wanted to start their first mission three months from now. They'd raid one of K's hideouts, in Hawaii I believe, and check up on K's status, as his actual whereabouts are unknown."

Percy kicked Thalia under the table and she sent him a death glare, 'What?' she mouthed.

'Did you hear that?' he mouthed back. She shook her head in response. Percy held up three fingers, 'First mission in three months.'

'Really?'

Percy nodded, 'And, it's in Hawaii.'

She gave him a confused look, 'What?'

'Hawaii,' he repeated. She cocked her head to one side. Percy shook his head, 'Never mind.'

Thalia turned to Jason and whispered something in his ear with her hand covering her mouth. Jason leaned forwards and Percy nodded his head in clarification. The three of them tuned back into the conversation.

"Our children have yet to get to know their powers," Poseidon explained. "They're tied to emotion. When the six of them became angry, they unintentionally used their powers. We know they have powers, they just need to be taught to use them properly. I suppose we would do it but our one smidge of free time was given to the carnival."

"You're going to the carnival?" Hermes asked. He raised an eyebrow, "May I ask why?"

From what Percy gathered, Apollo and Hermes were best friends. They were constantly talking quietly with each other or laughing but they were, at times, extremely useful. Apparently Artemis and Apollo were twins. Those two were constantly bickering when Apollo wasn't too busy sharing a laugh with Hermes. All of the Olympians seemed to be fairly young, in their mid to late thirties to their early forties.

"Because the only way to regain our children's trust is to let them do whatever they want," Hades explained. He seemed kind of glum about it.

"What did you do to lose their trust in the first place?" Athena inquired. She was always asking questions.

Zeus frowned, "We'd rather not go into it."

Thalia put up her hand and smiled sweetly, "I would." Zeus stared at his daughter. He didn't seem too happy.

And she lunched into the entire story, with Percy and Jason adding in things Thalia had missed. Nico was still sleeping, and Hazel and Bianca weren't even paying attention anymore (not that they were before).

"And now they have to take us for brunch tomorrow," Thalia finished.

"Um, excuse me, when was this decided?" Zeus looked at his daughter who shrugged.

"Just now. You're free at eleven tomorrow, remember?"

Zeus grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Well now time is almost up," Poseidon frowned down at his watch. Percy looked up at the digital clock on the wall. It was now 6:28.

"I suggest we go into overtime," Demeter suggested.

Percy groaned loudly, "But I'm hungry."

"We'll have to order in," Zeus agreed and took out yet another device from his pocket. He spoke into it, "Ron, let the chef know we're eating in, as we are going into overtime. Also, bring in twenty menus."

"No problem," a voice replied.

No more than thirty seconds later a man rushed into the room holding a stack of professional looking menus. As he passed them out recognition lit up Thalia's face. "Hey, you're that guy at the front desk."

He nodded as he continued to walk around the table. By this time both Bianca and Hazel had confused looks on their faces. "What's going on?" Bianca asked as a menu was placed in front of her.

"We're ordering in," Jason explained.

Ron had stopped when he got to Nico, "Is this boy dead?"

"Um, no?" Bianca answered.

She nudged her brother several times until he groggily lifted his head up. "Huh?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at his sister questioningly.

"Its dinnertime," she shrugged as she opened her menu.

Percy looked over his own. There was a list of appetizers, entrees, main courses...and big fancy words. He had been working really hard on his dyslexia this past summer and it seemed to be working because the words didn't mix up nearly as much as they used to. When Ron came around holding a small flipbook, Thalia confronted him again, "So you're an undercover waiter too?"

Ron rolled his eyes and asked for her order. Five minutes later everybody had struck up conversation with one another as they ate. Percy was talking to all of his cousins.

"They said that our first mission was in three months," Percy explained. "We're gonna raid K's hideout in Hawaii."

"I could use a nice vacation in Hawaii," Thalia said as she stabbed her fork into her meatballs. "Too bad we'll be too busy working."

"I'll be thirteen by then," Percy announced as he sipped his Sprite…which he had asked for blue.

Bianca nodded as she cut into her slice of turkey, "Me too."

"What's with you and the colour blue?" Jason asked as he pointed his fork at Percy's Sprite.

"It's my favourite colour," Percy explained. "At my house, my mom goes out of her way to make my food blue. At first we we're just trying to make a point to my ex-step-dad, Gabe, and now it's just our thing."

"I wish all of my food was purple," Bianca muttered as a couple of extra waiters swept in and collected their plates. "I wasn't done with that!" Bianca huffed as they disappeared through a door.

Ron came back out and collected their dessert orders, "Can I have a blue slice of cake?" Percy asked. "Make that two slices."

"I want a purple slice of cake," Bianca decided. Eventually, they had all ordered a cake of their favourite colour. When the extra waiters came out with their food, instead of slices of cake, they had each received a miniature cake.

"Wow, I wish Ron was my assistant," Thalia said as she licked her lips.

Hazel took another bite of her cake, "This is really good."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Ron came back out, overseeing the waiter's as they took the plates away. Thalia waved Ron over. He seemed reluctant, but eventually walked towards them. "Yes?"

"Give our kudos to the chef," Percy said.

Ron actually smiled, "Will do."


	10. Chapter 10

**I've realized that my line breaks don't show up. I'm sorry if it gets confusing.**

Chapter Ten

Thalia

Saturday, August 7th

It was Saturday morning. The meeting yesterday eventually ended up going until eight. Hades wasn't kidding when he said they were really going into overtime. Thalia tiredly glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was barely ten o'clock. Thalia felt a bit sick but she ignored it. She yawned as she walked across the hall into the bathroom. Nobody was in there yet. She took this as an opportunity to be the first one to shower. When she got out, Hazel was sitting on the counter with her back against the mirror. A toothbrush was in her mouth and her eyes were closed. Thalia tightened her towel.

"Hazel?" she poked her cousin in the side.

Hazel opened her eyes slowly, "Oh, hi Thalia." Her nose sounded stuffy.

"Hi?"

Hazel hopped off the counter. "I got the flu."

"Oh. That sucks."

Hazel nodded and went back to brushing her teeth. Thalia quickly did the same before leaving the bathroom. She went and knocked on Bianca's door, "Hazel's sick—" she stopped short. "You're sick too?"

Bianca was wrapped in blankets. Beside her clock was a pile of used tissues and she kept on sneezing. "Yeah," Bianca sniffled. "I feel gross."

Thalia frowned and left for her own room. She quickly put on a pair of pajama pants and a white t-shirt. She went into the living room to find Percy lying on the couch watching TV in a robe and pajamas.

"Mind if I join you?" Thalia asked.

"You don't want to," Percy turned and sneezed. "I think I'm sick."

"You think?"

"No, I know."

Thalia sighed and went into the boys' cubicle. She barely knocked before entering her brother's room. "Everyone is sick!" she exclaimed.

"Me too," Jason sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

Thalia rolled her eyes and went to Nico's room, "Nico, please don't tell me your sick too."

"Sorry, Thalia," Nico replied. He blew his nose. "Is everyone sick?" Thalia nodded and turned away to sneeze. "I think you're sick too."

Thalia sighed and left. She sat beside Percy in the living room.

"Thalia, I'll get you sick," Percy muttered as he sat up.

"You're too late, someone else already did," Thalia sneezed a few times, making her point.

Percy sniffed and turned back to the TV.

Thalia and Percy were still sitting in the living room when the TV started blinking.

_Incoming message_

Thalia turned to Percy. Neither one of them felt like getting up at the moment.

Thalia took a deep breath before yelling, "Everybody to the living room."

A few seconds later everyone shuffled out of their rooms. They glanced at the TV before sitting down. Thalia realized none of them had eaten yet. Guess nobody was hungry.

"Hello everyone," Chiron greeted. "Why are you not dressed?" Thalia opened her mouth to speak but Chiron waved her off, "No matter. Anyways, at your request your fathers are here to take you for brunch. Have fun." The TV clicked off.

"When was this planned?" Nico asked.

Jason blew his nose with a tissue, "While you were sleeping during the meeting."

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door. No one went to the door. Another knock came, this one sounded extremely impatient. Thalia sighed and got up. When she opened the door she found the three brothers wearing casual clothes. That was extremely out of character.

Thalia's eyelids were half open, "Come in."

The three brothers walked in and Thalia closed the door behind them. She took her spot back on the couch. Their fathers stood in front of the TV looking them over. Thalia looked around her. Hazel was curled up on the loveseat barely keeping her eyes open, Percy was having a sneezing fit, Jason continuously blew his nose and tossed the tissues in a small garbage can beside the couch, Bianca was holding her head in her hands and Nico couldn't seem to stop yawning.

Poseidon cocked his head, "Is something…wrong?"

"We're sick," Jason croaked.

"All of you?" Hades asked.

They simultaneously nodded.

Zeus shrugged, "Oh well, brunch is cancelled."

"No," Thalia glared at him. "We're sick, not disabled. We can still eat food."

"Could you at least shower first?" Poseidon requested. "It'll probably freshen you up a bit."

The children nodded in agreement and went off to their separate rooms. Thalia just went and sat around in her room and changed.

When she walked out she heard the brothers talking, "—I can't believe the water didn't heal Percy," Poseidon was saying, "they must really be sick."

"Should we cancel…?" Zeus' words died out as Thalia passed by the couch and into the kitchen. Percy sat there drinking water. Thalia poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat beside him.

"Hi," he muttered.

"Hey," Thalia replied. "What do you think got us sick?"

Percy shrugged, "Some virus, probably."

"So," Thalia dropped her voice, "Your dad—"

She stopped as Jason walked in. She waved him over and he sat beside her, "So like I was saying, your dad was talking and he was like, 'I can't believe the water didn't heal Percy, they must really be sick.'"

Bianca walked in next. She sat beside Percy, "They're talking about us."

Thalia nodded, "What did they say?"

Bianca whispered, "They were like, 'Oh, they need shots because I don't think they got them' and stuff. I think after brunch they were saying they'd take us to the doctor but then my dad was like, 'We only have one hour' and now they're gonna send someone to the house or something."

Hazel bounced into the room followed by Nico. They both sat down at the table. Hazel looked at them questioningly, "What's going on?"

"We might be getting flu shots today," Percy whispered.

Nico nodded, "They were talking and saying something about a doctor. I never got my flu shot, you?"

They all shook their heads. Thalia took a sip of her orange juice before speaking, "And the thing is, they expected Percy to be fine because once he's in water, poof, he's okay. But that didn't happen."

"Question is," Percy whispered, "How did we all get sick?"

"So, where is this diner exactly?" Hazel questioned. They had just exited House and now was walking along the sidewalk.

"Just a block up," Poseidon answered. After some more walking they finally stopped in front of a diner.

The sign on the top read Ποσειδώνας. It was in Greek.

Zeus rolled his eyes, "It literally says Poseidon. Since when do you have a restaurant named after you?"

Poseidon shrugged.

"I thought we were going somewhere casual," Jason frowned as they entered. Thalia looked around. There were fancy tables and people laughing and having a good time.

"Don't worry," Poseidon said. "In the mornings, this place is casual."

"Are you sure, Poseidon?" Hades looked uncomfortable. "This looks pretty fancy."

"I'll ask for a private area," Poseidon reassured.

A man in a suit comes towards the booth, "Hello—Oh, Poseidon! Table for six, I suppose?" Poseidon spoke to him for a few minutes as the others stood around.

They follow the man to a private area and he passes out menus. "I'll be with you in a moment."

"So, you can speak Greek?" Thalia asked her father as she broke a piece of bread. The man in the suit had brought a basket of garlic bread while the chef prepared the real food.

Zeus nodded, "We all can. We're Greek, remember?"

"Oh," Thalia frowned.

"Any other things we should know?" Percy asked as he reached for a piece of garlic bread.

Poseidon thought about it, "When we get to my home in California, you'll meet my son Triton."

"Why isn't he a part of Olympus?" Nico asked.

"He is but he wanted to go to university, so," Poseidon shrugged.

"How old is he?" Percy asked.

"Nineteen."

"Who's his mom?"

"Amphitrite, my ex-wife."

"What about you?" Bianca turned to her own father. "Any wives?"

"Just one, Persephone," Hades answered. "No kids. We just got married a few years ago."

Just then the waiter came back out holding plates of French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage—basically anything you'd want for breakfast.

He smiled as he placed the plates in front of them, "Enjoy."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jason

Saturday, August 7th

As we were walking back towards House someone gasped. It was Percy.

"What? What is it?" Hazel frantically asked.

Percy ducked behind his father. "My mom is right there, in that boutique."

I looked across the street. Through the window of a store Jason could see woman with long black hair holding a few pairs of pants.

Jason spoke up, "I can go distract her while you go," he suggested.

Thalia nodded, "House is just up the street, I'll go with Jason."

Before anyone could reply, Jason and Thalia subtly entered the boutique.

"Hi," Thalia went straight up to her. "You're Percy's mom, right?"

The woman smiled at them, "Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Jason and this is my sister Thalia," Jason greeted. "We go to school with Percy and just came to say hi."

As Thalia struck up conversation with her Jason glanced out the window. They were gone. "Thalia, I think we should go, mom is expecting us home soon."

Thalia nodded, "It was nice meeting you Ms. Jackson."

Jason waved and they both left the boutique. "What would we do if we saw mom?" Jason asked.

Thalia shook her head, "Mom never goes out…unless it's with a new boyfriend."

Jason nodded as they walked into House. The Big 3 were gone. The others sat on the couch.

Percy spoke up when he saw them, "So we were talking and once we went outside we were okay but now, all of a sudden, we're sick again. I mean, not as much as before but…" Percy trailed off.

"Maybe House is making us sick?" Thalia wondered out loud.

"Why would it do that—" Bianca interrupted herself by sneezing.

Nico frowned, "Well maybe…House isn't as good as it seems."

Hazel looked down, "House couldn't be evil…"

"No, guys, this is silly," Jason reassured. "House isn't evil."

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "Who knows, and if it is House's doing, maybe House is just angry because we slammed the door like ten times."

Jason nodded, "Why would our dads send an evil House?"

"It's possible they didn't know," Thalia argued back. Thalia was extremely short tempered. After living with her for twelve years, Jason should know.

Hazel intervened quickly before things could get out of hand, "Guys stop. We don't know, let's just forget about it."

Bianca nodded, "Yeah, so what should we do now?" Jason could tell she was trying to change the subject.

"Let's go outside," Jason suggested.

"What if my mom is still out there?" Percy asked quietly as if she would hear him if he spoke any louder.

"Then we'll do the same thing. Stall and our main priority would be for you not to be seen," Thalia shrugged.

"Co—" Bianca stopped to sneeze. "The sooner we're out of House the sooner I stop being sick."

"I wonder if House has any money…" Nico asked.

"Well," Hazel started, "Maybe not House but our dads definitely do."

"Then let's go to the Empire State Building," Thalia grinned. "The card swipe thing is in my room."

"We can't just barge in and ask them for money," Jason protested. What if they were in the middle of something important?

"Their filthy rich!" Bianca reasoned. "Besides, we could just call this 'child support money.' They owe our moms thousands."

"It's true," Percy nodded. "They do owe us a lot of money. We could just ask for a bit of money and it'd barely be a dent in their wallets."

Hazel looked uncomfortable even though she was the one who had suggested the idea in the first place, "I mean, they could be busy."

Nico sighed, "Hazel's right. Not that I don't want money but it's not right to just barge in and demand money."

"Jason," Thalia turned to her brother. "Can't you consider this a late birthday gift or something?"

Jason looked down thinking about it, "Okay, fine."

Thalia cheered to herself as she skipped off to her room.

Percy walked back towards the group after peeking inside of Olympus headquarters. The six of them were crouched down against the black marble walls.

"Are they in there?" Nico whispered.

Percy nodded, "They're eating lunch."

"Alone?"

Percy nodded again, "They're just talking by themselves."

"Okay," Thalia shook out her hands as she stood. "Let's go."

The rest of them followed her into the meeting area. The Big 3's heads snapped towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Poseidon asked.

"We need money," Percy explained.

"What for?" Hades demanded.

"You owe us," Bianca said. "We're just taking a bit out of what you owe for child support."

"And birthdays," Thalia added bitterly. "Jason's birthday was a month ago and I bet you didn't even know."

"Thalia," Zeus sighed like he had to deal with this every day. "I do know. I know everything. And I'm sure my brothers would say the same about all of you."

Jason crossed his arms, "When was my birthday and how old did I turn?"

Zeus pursed his lips, "Um…July 6th and you're thirteen."

Jason glared in return, "Wrong answer."

Zeus looked away, "What about me?" Thalia asked. "Go on, guess. Or do you need a hint again?" Zeus didn't speak and Thalia angrily crossed her arms.

"Dad?" Percy asked hesitantly, "You know my birthday and age, right?"

Poseidon sighed heavily, "Percy—"

Percy sighed, "Please stop giving me half-hearted excuses as to why you don't know me. I've got a bit sick of listening to them and, frankly, it's just a stab in the heart. It doesn't help."

Hazel looked down, "Can we just have the money and leave? Please?"

Zeus sighed and pulled out his wallet. He gave out two credit cards, "Spend as much as you want."

His brothers did the same. Percy mumbled a thanks when given his. Hades grumbled as he passed out three cards.

As they left he could hear Hades talking, "I'm losing the most money here."

"I feel bad," Poseidon sighed. "They have a point, we don't know anything about them."

Zeus' were the last words he heard, "Well, it's not our fault we have a crazed father."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Percy

Monday, August 9th

For the first time, Percy and his cousins were allowed to go outside of the arena. They stood alone in front of Chiron in a line. Off in the distance Percy could see Omáda's House. It seemed to be like theirs, with a small deck running around it except for the fact it was orange and white instead of blue and white. They seemed to be in a forest because they were surrounded by tall trees. In the distance Percy could hear running water.

Chiron sat tall in his wheelchair, "Because of your…unique abilities I'll have to be doing most of your training to do with that. I'd like to give you your Omáda uniforms…"

He passes out the orange t-shirts. Along with it came white jackets. Thalia was laughing quietly, "What are these, dance jackets?"

Chiron rolled his eyes which was extremely out of character, "We wear them on missions."

"Any missions coming up?" Percy asked slyly as to not raise any suspicion about Hawaii. Smooth, Percy, smooth.

Chiron narrowed his eyebrows, "Worry about being trained before you six go on any missions." Percy frowned at that. Chiron continued to talk, "Today we will have an eight hour session." Percy inwardly groaned. He hoped there would be breaks. "Four hours will be dedicated to swords and archery, then we will have a short break and then get on with your special training. Good?"

Everyone nodded. "Any questions?" Chiron inquired.

Bianca raised her hand, "Does anyone else have abilities?"

Chiron flinched like he was thinking of a bad memory, "Yes…but they've been trained to control them. You have yet to learn."

Percy nodded. When he was younger this random kid was getting bullied so Percy jumped into the fight. A fire hydrant nearby burst. And nobody knew why. Now Percy knew.

"Now twist your sword," Luke instructed. Percy twisted it and the blade fell from Luke's hand, "You're good at this for a twelve year old."

"Thanks." Apparently he liked to give compliments. Percy and Luke had been partnered up for today. Percy had been learning new tricks by the minute—not that he didn't learn anything when he was with Annabeth. Annabeth taught him the basics like how to hold a sword and his stance. Luke was teaching him how to actually use the sword.

"Watch your stance Percy, keep that arm extended," Luke instructed. The two of them continued their mock sparring match. After a bit Luke and Percy headed towards a cooler. Inside were bottles of water. They sat on a bench.

"When are we going to learn to fight for real?" Percy asked after he took a sip of his water. It was really refreshing.

"At this rate, I'd say by the end of the week," Luke replied. He wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Is that a good thing?" Percy asked.

Luke nodded, "A very good thing."

"So…" Percy's words faded, "Have you ever met the Olympians?"

Luke grimaced, "Yeah. All of Omáda did about a year before we met you guys. They were all there except for Chiron's mysterious bosses. We were told they were busy," Luke shrugged. "I mean, I guess they would be being basically America's anchors."

"What's your story?" Percy took another sip of his water, "Like," Percy paused. "I was sitting in my room when my mom got a phone call. It was Poseidon and he wanted to meet me. At first I said no because who would want to meet their father who couldn't even stick around in their lives?"

Luke nodded, "That's basically everyone's story. A mom or dad that left them and all of a sudden wanted their help. Except for Zoë, Grover, Juniper and Reyna."

"What's their story?"

Luke hesitated before significantly lowering his voice, "Zoë's dad is with Kro—K. With K. She lives with her mom. Grover's parents left him at the adoption centre and this super nice lady adopted him. She owned some flower shop that Grover worked at and every day, ever since Grover was ten I think, Juniper would walk in and just admire the flowers. Juniper told us the first time she went into that flower shop was with her dad to get flowers for her mom for their fifteenth anniversary. They got divorced a year later. And Reyna…I don't know about her. She never talks about it."

Percy frowned. He wondered what else there was to the story.

"Well, c'mon, let's get back to it," Luke stood.

Percy nodded slowly and they both walked back towards the main area.

Chiron studied each one of them. They currently stood together in a line as Chiron analyzed them. The rest of Omáda was still inside the arena. Percy was sure everyone else could hear is loud heartbeat.

Chiron narrowed his eyes, "Let's see what you can do."

Chiron led the six children down a path. It led to a narrow river that flowed out of sight. Around them were tall oak trees that seemed to be touching the clouds.

Chiron gazed at the river, "Your powers, at this point, are emotion based. We're trying to increase the knowledge you have in order for your powers to come at your will." Chiron faced them, "Thalia, if I were to ask you right now to make it rain, could you do it?"

Thalia shrugged, "I could try."

Chiron nodded. "Concentrate. Simply will the sky to rain." Thalia closed her eyes as Chiron continue to talk, "To make it rain, you need storm clouds. Get storm clouds."

Percy watched the sky. Nothing changed. Chiron continued to speak, the volume of his voice increasing with each word. Suddenly lightning cracked. Percy glanced up at the sky. There was a loud boom of thunder as storm clouds bundled in the sky. It suddenly began to rain. Thalia opened her eyes and grinned.

"Now make it stop," Chiron instructed.

Thalia nodded and the rain stopped near immediately. Chiron nodded in approval, "Very good." He scanned his crowd, "Jason, give me your sword."

Jason immediately gave Chiron the coin. Chiron flipped it so it was in sword mode and tossed it at least fifty feet up into the tree. Jason gave Chiron a questioning look. Percy was more concerned about Chiron's sudden spurt of strength. "Go get it."

"Go get it?" Jason gaped. "How?"

"Tell the wind to take you up that tree."

Jason blinked.

"Go on," Chiron urged.

Just like Thalia had he closed his eyes. After seven minutes of nothing, the wind picked up. Percy watched as the leaves fell from the trees. By the time Percy looked back at Jason he was gone. Percy looked up and saw Jason advancing on his sword. He swiftly grabbed it, switched it back, pocketed it and was back in the ground.

Chiron smiled and turned to Hazel, "I want a diamond, a ruby, a sapphire and a topaz."

Hazel frowned, "Okay?"

"Tell the ground to bring me a diamond, a ruby, a sapphire and a topaz."

Hazel nodded slowly and stared at the ground. After about fifteen minutes a red jewel popped from the ground. One second it wasn't there the next it was. Beside it came a blue jewel. Then a yellow one than a big diamond.

Bianca reached for the jewels when Chiron called out, "Don't touch it!"

He closely examined them, "You're jewels can cause death. If they have the tiny black speaks, don't touch. Fortunately, these ones don't. On darker jewels there will be white specks."

Hazel bit her lip and nodded. Chiron turned to Nico, "Tell the ground…to bring a skeleton."

Percy and the others automatically baked up creating a semicircle around Nico. Percy wasn't looking to get harassed by any dead people today.

Nico didn't argue. He waved his hand and a skeleton came from the ground—like he's been practicing for years or something.

Bianca advanced on him quickly, "How did you do that?"

Nico shrugged, "I've practiced before."

Bianca narrowed her eyes as he let the skeleton back into the ground. "Bianca," Chiron said. "Create hellfire."

"How?" Bianca asked.

"Whatever feels comfortable. Snapping—"

Bianca cut him off, "Snapping," she repeated. She wiggled her fingers before snapping. It made a loud sharp sound. It did nothing. She glared at the ground and snapped some more. Frustrated, she stomped her foot. The ground caught fire. But something was…different about it. Percy couldn't tell. She grinned, "Stomping it is." The fire died out.

Chiron finally turned to Percy. "Go to that creak and lift the water."

Percy obediently stepped towards the river. He looked down at his reflection. Bright green eyes stared back at him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He kneeled down towards the river. He lifted his hands in the air. Nothing. He bit his lip and tried again. When nothing happened he stopped and looked behind him. His cousins were watching him expectantly. Percy turned back towards the water. He lifted his hands again and felt a pull in his gut. The water sprouted up at least five feet. Percy grinned at his accomplishment.

He dropped his hands to his sides. Chiron gasped, "No, Percy—"

It was too late. The water crashed back down sending a wave over them. Percy heard screams behind him as he ducked down. He checked himself over. Completely dry.

Slowly he turned around. Everyone was soaked. Thalia looked murderous with her hair sticking to the sides of her face and her fists clenching. Chiron wiped his face with the sleeves of his shirt.

"Class is over," he muttered, wheeling away.

**Okay, sneak peek in the next chapter because I'm feeling generous:**

_Bianca slipped into the seats as Percy nearly spilt his popcorn. It was Thalia, Percy, Bianca, Nico, Hazel and Jason._

_Thalia groaned, "You picked a little kid movie."_

_Bianca looked around the large theatre. It was filled with many little kids and parents but had the occasional teenager too. Bianca shrugged as the movie started._

_Hazel's eyes were glued to the screen as she stuffed her mouth with popcorn. Bianca leaned back into the seats as some kids started to sing._

_A few minutes in Thalia cocked her head, "It's like a girl version of Percy except with snow."_

**_Okay, I'm sure you can all guess what movie they're watching. But can you guess why?_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I know it's been days but school started and I know you don't want to listen to excuses. Second thing, this chapter has almost nothing to do with the story. It was so completely random but it's entertaining. Next chapter soon, I promise. **

Chapter Thirteen

Percy

Monday, August 18th

"Happy birthday!"

Percy rolled out of his bed and onto the floor. He untangled himself from the bed sheets and groggily looked up, "Huh?"

"It's your birthday," Bianca grinned. Suddenly she frowned, "Right?"

"Um," Percy glanced at his digital clock. Sure enough, he was now thirteen. "I guess so."

"C'mon then," Thalia said offering him her hand. "We're gonna have fun."

Percy must've looked confused because Jason laughed, "We're gonna take those cards our dads gave us and buy whatever we want."

"It's our birthday present," Hazel added.

"Oh," Percy smiled as he stood up.

"So get dressed," Bianca said as she left the room. "And hurry up, because I'm hungry."

The six of them walked through the crowded sidewalk, "Okay so first were going out for breakfast," Thalia mumbled as she read off a crumpled sticky note. "And then we're going to the beach."

They really had this all figured out. Percy grinned triumphantly. "Really?"

Bianca nodded excitedly, "Come on."

He was led towards a big, fancy looking restaurant. "I think we're under dressed," Percy mumbled as they entered.

"Nonsense," Thalia waved him off as a waiter greeted them.

"Hi, I'm Olive. Are you meeting someone?" she asked. She smiled brightly. She had long red hair pulled into a ponytail and sparkling blue eyes. She looked around sixteen or seventeen.

Thalia shook her head, "No, we're here alone."

The waiter looked confused, "How old are you?"

"Old enough to feed myself," Thalia replied. The waiter looked around as if looking for someone. "Can we please just have a table for six?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know," the waiter replied shuffling the menus nervously.

"Do you know who our fathers are?" Percy interrupted.

"Someone famous?" Olive guessed.

Jason nodded, "Our fathers are Zeus, Poseidon and Hades _Olympian _and we're really hungry so could we please have a seat?"

"They're your fathers?" Olive didn't look convinced.

Bianca nodded, "Yes. And even if they weren't were still paying customers, we just want to eat."

Olive shrugged and led them to a table.

Percy set up their stuff by their beach chairs. None of them had bathing suits so of course they had to go shopping first. Those credit cards were very useful when it came to things like that. Thalia and Bianca didn't bother to even attempt at getting in the water. Bianca sat around in a big floppy hat and read a magazine while Thalia tanned.

"Thalia, it's no fun if you don't come in the water," Jason said as he ran over to his sister. Both Thalia and Bianca had basically been doing nothing for an hour. Percy stood beside Jason.

Nico ran over next, "Bianca's just afraid of ruining her hair."

Bianca glared at him, "No."

Hazel walked over pulling hair out of her face, "Why aren't you swimming?"

Thalia lifted her head slightly, "Tanning. But not too much or else I'll burn." Hazel scrunched her nose in confusion.

Percy shook his head spraying the two girls with water, "Come into the water."

Bianca sighed and stood. "Thalia," Percy said.

Thalia shook her head, "I don't want an uneven tan."

Percy smirked, "fine." He grabbed a bucket and quickly filled it with water from the sea. The others watched him carefully as he snuck up on Thalia. He dumped it on her. Thalia shot up and screamed, "Perseus Jackson!"

Percy was halfway towards the water.

Percy laughed as he sprayed Thalia with water again. She glared again and shocked him.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Thalia laughed as she swam towards Nico and Hazel.

Jason swam towards Percy, "Another race?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "You can't beat a son of Poseidon in the water."

"But I can try, can't I?"

Percy smirked, "Let's go."

Bianca

Friday, August 29th

"Happy birthday!"

Bianca sat up in bed and grinned. She knew this was coming. It was her birthday after all and they had done the same to Percy a couple of weeks earlier. She hopped out of bed. "Give me a minute to get dressed."

"It's not a surprise if you knew it was coming," Nico argued.

Bianca walked towards her closet, "Just because I know when my birthday is, doesn't make it not a surprise."

Like with Percy, they went out for breakfast then at Bianca's request they went to the mall. Bianca glanced around. Thalia had this expression on her face that looked like, 'Just kill me now.' Bianca bit her lip and looked around the mall, "How about we go to the movie theatre?"

Jason nodded slowly, "Okay."

Bianca grinned as she skipped off towards the movie theatre in the mall.

Bianca slipped into the seats as Percy nearly spilt his popcorn. It was Thalia, Percy, Bianca, Nico, Hazel and Jason.

Thalia groaned, "You picked a little kid movie."

Bianca looked around the large theatre. It was filled with many little kids and parents but had the occasional teenager too. Bianca shrugged as the movie started.

Hazel's eyes were glued to the screen as she stuffed her mouth with popcorn. Bianca leaned back into the seats as some kids started to sing.

A few minutes in Thalia cocked her head, "It's like a girl version of Percy except with snow."

Percy glared and threw popcorn in Thalia's hair.

Suddenly, a bunch of little kids gasped. Bianca heard choruses of, 'Oh no!' and 'She hit her!'

Bianca turned back to the screen. When some woman started talking to this man and said, "Hurry, Percy!" everyone but Percy in their group of six burst out laughing.

Thalia pointed at Percy, "Percy, you didn't tell me your future self had a cameo in this movie." Percy threw some more popcorn.

The next song started and a bunch of people started singing and knocking before they were all shushed by a glaring Thalia. But there was nothing she could do about the next song. Everyone was into it. Then some more gasping when the girl with powers began to go ice crazy and then she froze everything. And the song after that. A bunch of people doing these hand gestures as the girl sang and built a castle.

"Percy, if you could do that with water…" Thalia muttered.

Unfortunately Percy ran out of popcorn and he wasn't about to throw his candy so he settled with a glare. Later in the movie there was another commotion when some guy turned out to be evil and tried to kill this girl. But the talking snowman came to the rescue. Then she turned to ice but then turned back human. She then punched the evil guy. Happy ending, movie over. But Hazel insisted they waited until after the credits to leave. Good thing, too. There was one last scene. The big snow monster picked up the crown and his ice spikes melted away.

Hazel grinned, "Now we can go."

All in all, it was a pretty eventful day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Bianca

_Three months later_

Friday, November 28th

Bianca hummed as she did her hair in front of the mirror. Today they got to raid one of K's hideouts. She slipped her hair into a French braid as Thalia walked into the bathroom to put her towel away.

"Hey, Thalia," she chirped. "Can I do your hair?"

Thalia glanced at Bianca before glancing at the door, "Maybe later." She dashed out of the door just as Hazel walked in. She began to brush her frizzy hair.

Bianca glanced at her, "Hey, Hazel, can I do your hair?"

Hazel shrugged, setting down the brush, "Sure."

Bianca took Hazel's hair and put a finger to her chin. Her hair was naturally a bunch of tiny curls. Bianca pursed her lips, "It's a special occasion, let's straighten it." Hazel's eyes widened as Bianca grabbed a hair straightener from the drawer and waited for it to heat up. "You're like the sister I never had," Bianca said.

Hazel sighed, obviously any chances of backing out gone. "So," Bianca said as tapped the counter. "Are you excited for the mission?"

Hazel frowned, "I don't know. What exactly are we going to do?"

"Well, Percy told me that K has a bunch of hideouts where he tries to hack into Olympus' computer system. Basically were trying to collect what information he does have and send it back for analysis. To see what he's doing and when he's gonna actually try to steal Olympus. Apparently, he's really doing his research. He wants to attack at the perfect time." At this point Bianca began to straighten Hazel's hair.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird we're fighting our grandfather?" Hazel asked. "He's probably in his seventies or eighties by now. He's an old man."

"We can't underestimate him. If our fathers have powers, he must have powers too."

Hazel shrugged, "He must have a lot of accomplices. _Young _accomplices."

Bianca was almost done when Hazel spoke again, "What happens after we catch him. Jail?"

"Maybe a sentence to death. He did try to take over America, that must be a felony," Bianca replied as she brushed Hazel's straightened hair. "Or maybe, he'll die fighting." She twisted Hazel's hair into a bun. "All done!" she announced.

Hazel grinned, "Thanks. Now let's go get breakfast."

The two girls headed to the kitchen.

Percy

"When are we going?" Bianca asked as she poured Cheerios into a bowl.

Percy shrugged as he forked pancakes into his mouth. "I don't—"

He was cut off by a knock on the door. Percy slid out of his seat and cautiously opened the door. Annabeth's face filled his vision. "Hey Seaweed Brain."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Wise Girl, what brings you here?"

Annabeth looked at him skeptically, "Chiron didn't tell you guys?"

"Tell us what?"

Annabeth walked into House and Percy closed the door behind her. The two sat by the island in the kitchen. Percy looked in the dining room and saw Bianca, Hazel and Jason eating in the kitchen. Thalia and Nico were in the living room. Annabeth brushed a loose strand out of her hair, "Chiron said that he wants to…" she interlocked her fingers, "Merge the two houses into one. Apparently House is putting too much strain on itself. Did you guys get sick a few months back?" Percy nodded. "That was House. It needed some way to let go of a bit of strain and that was its way of doing it. It let out a gas which causes humans to become sick."

Bianca passed by as she dumped her bowl in the dishwasher, "Percy—" she looked up. "Annabeth? When did you get here?"

"I came to tell you guys that the two House's will be merging," Annabeth explained. "Because—"

Percy cut her off, "Maybe we should tell everyone at the same time. You're starting to sound repetitive."

Annabeth nodded as Percy waved over Jason and Hazel. They joined Thalia and Nico in the living room. Annabeth then launched into a full explanation about the merging.

Jason looked confused, "So the two houses are going to come together?"

Annabeth shook her head, "That's structurally unstable. Chiron and I had decided that the kitchen, dining room and living room would get larger and for the bedrooms…it'll still be girls and boys but in the little cubicle another door will appear. Our bedrooms…and don't worry, we're not invading your bathroom."

"But why are you moving here?" Thalia questioned, "Why don't we move there?"

"We took a vote," Annabeth admitted. "Most wanted to move."

Percy raised an eyebrow. So they took a vote without them? Of all of them, Nico looked the unhappiest, "Seriously? You're moving in because House made a few people sick from a bad fart?"

"Not just that," Annabeth reasoned. "It's better to just have one House. The mist works really hard."

"Wait," Hazel said, "The mist?"

Annabeth nodded, "I'll tell you guys about that later. Anyways, you might want to get out of House. The transition might be painful if you stay in here."

Nico huffed, "I'll take my chances."

"Nico!" Bianca massaged her temples then went on an Italian rant. Nico snapped back at her and Bianca glared at him. Those two had been fighting a lot lately.

Annabeth looked surprised to say the least. "O-kay. Well, let's go."

They followed Annabeth out of House into the arena. The Omada team sat in the bleachers in uniform. Annabeth turned, "You guys can sit anywhere. The Olympians are coming today to talk to us for a while. It's our first mission in a while. The last one was a year ago and half of us couldn't even go."

They all shrugged and walked into the bleachers. Annabeth smiled at Percy, "Sit with me?"

Percy grinned, "Of course." Annabeth led him towards the top of the bleachers where they sat in the middle. After a few seconds Percy spoke, "So, the mist?"

Annabeth nodded, "the mist is what hides House from the mortals."

"How?"

Annabeth shrugged, "It's something the Olympians invented. With their powers or…" Annabeth trailed off. She was looking at something.

Percy looked down and saw Thalia smirking as she hiked up the stairs towards them. Percy groaned and placed his head in his hands. "So, Percy." When he looked up Thalia was sitting beside him. "How's it going?"

"It was going good until you showed," Percy glared at her.

"Percy, I'm your cousin. That's the closest you'll ever have to a sister. It is my job to know who you're dating."

Annabeth blushed, "It's not like that, Thalia."

Thalia shrugged, "This also payback for throwing all that popcorn in my hair."

"That was your own fault!" Percy yelled.

"Wait…popcorn?" Annabeth interrupted.

Thalia nodded, "Long story short, it was Bianca's birthday, we watched a movie, made some comparisons and Percy got offended and took it out on me."

Annabeth laughed, "Sounds interesting."

Thalia nodded, "Well, I'm gonna go now."

Percy was relieved. "Bye."

Thalia grinned as he headed back towards her seat. "I like her," Annabeth announced once she was gone.

Percy shrugged, "Thalia can be a pain sometimes but believe it or not, she's pretty useful and can hold up the end of an argument."

Annabeth smiled. A few minutes later the Olympians walked in. Percy scanned the ground. No brothers. He frowned. "Can we have all of you in the first or second row?" Chiron yelled.

Percy and Annabeth got up and joined the others. The Olympians, like always, were dressed fancy. Percy wouldn't be surprised if they showed up at a hot dog eating contest wearing a tie and pencil skirts.

Thalia raised her hand, "Where are our fathers?"

Chiron frowned, "Honestly, I don't know. We can only assume they are caught up. Now onto the mission. We will be arriving in Palolo at five. You're going to be broken up into groups. Each group is responsible for a certain thing: Lookout, Hacking, Location, Fighters. There are twenty-two of you. The groups are as said, no complaining. Group One is lookout. We have Zoë, Will, Frank and Hazel. Group two is hacking. Beckendorf, Travis, Leo, Juniper, Jason and Nico. Group three is location Bianca, Piper, Connor, Grover, Silena and Katie. Group four is fighters Luke, Annabeth, Clarisse, Reyna, Thalia and Percy."

Percy saw Annabeth smiling out of the corner of his eye. Athena stepped forwards. Her grey eyes mirrored Annabeth's perfectly. Her black hair was pinned into a bun, like always, "The lookout group will be stationed outside of K's hideout. The hackers will be going in with the fighters. They will hack into the computers and if necessary, they will fight with the fighters. Location just might be one of the most important groups. We have no idea where K is. We need you to locate him before midnight."

Percy glanced at his watch. It was barely two, they had tons of time. Artemis spoke next, "We're going to have you train for a few hours because, really, any of you could end up fighting."

"Lil' Sis is right," Apollo said. Artemis glared at him. "At five you're going to be in Hawaii. From what we know, he's somewhere in that area."

"But then again," Hermes interrupted. "A very unreliable source gave us that information."

Hephaestus nodded, "Worst case scenario, K is not there at all."

"But, there is another thing we must factor in," Demeter commented.

The Olympians nodded but didn't speak. Before anyone could ask any questions Chiron dismissed them. The Olympians immediately circled around him and they had a heated discussion. Everyone began to head outside but Percy was pulled over by Thalia. She stood off with the rest of his cousins. Annabeth looked suspicious but walked outside. "Did you notice?" Thalia whispered.

"Notice what?" Percy asked.

"When I asked where Zeus and them were Chiron made this weird hand gesture to the Olympians."

"So?"

"_So," _Thalia snapped, "It was sign-language."

"How do you know?"

"One of my mom's boyfriends was deaf. I recognized some of the gestures. Besides, when he was talking all of the Olympians were looking at his hands."

"Well it's not like we can do anything about it," Percy reasoned. "Let's just let it go."

"Percy," Bianca interrupted. "Do you know Thalia at all? She's not going to 'let it go.'"

"So what are we going to do? They're not going to let us in on their conversation."

"They're our fathers," Nico replied. "They have to."

Thalia nodded, "C'mon." She led them towards the adults. She forcefully elbowed her way in. "Chiron, we demand to know where our fathers are."

"I already told you," Chiron sighed. "They're probably caught up in work."

"Don't lie," Jason argued. "We saw you doing your hand gestures telling them where they are."

"You can't force us to tell you anything," Dionysus growled. "Now go."

Hazel placed her hands on her hips, "Why are you so secretive? It's not a big deal for a child to know where their father is."

"It is when they're an Olympian," Aphrodite said. "I think it'd be best if you didn't know."

Percy frowned. Was it really that big of a deal? "There's a really big reason you're not telling us, isn't there?" Percy asked.

Chiron paled, "Percy—"

"You're afraid we're going to leave!" Percy yelled. "Tell us what they're doing. If it's going to make us want to leave we deserve to know."

"Why would we tell you something that will make you want to leave?" Artemis asked. The look on her face seemed triumphant. Well now Percy knew he was right.

"Because we deserve to know," Nico said. Surprisingly, he said it in a soft voice. Percy looked at his cousin. Was something wrong with him?

Bianca hesitantly placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Nico, are you okay?"

Nico laughed, "I'm fine. I just think they should tell us."

Chiron shut his eyes, "Fine, we'll tell you."

**Okay, I know that chapter really sucked, I'm sorry. Next chapter is full of emotions. Let's just say it has something to do with their mothers and crying and it's really sappy so sorry in advance.**


End file.
